


One Night Stand

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: "Mejor una vez, que nunca" fue lo que pensé aquella noche.Si podía tenerte una vez, podría  dejarte ir después. Con eso sería suficiente... tenía que ser suficiente.STONY(Steve x Tony)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Intoxicación

Sonaba una canción de fondo, pero Tony no la recordaría después. También se escuchaba el murmullo de charlas mezcladas a lo lejos, pero la única voz que él podía realmente escuchar era la propia, que se alzaba a veces, como un suspiro, a veces, como un gemido ahogado, y a veces, como una pequeña suplica.

No pensó, aunque si guardaba la esperanza, de que esa noche ocurriera lo que ocurría en su habitación. No lo pensó, no lo creyó siquiera posible. Pero, ahora, se aferraba a las sabanas con la cara medio hundida en la almohada, y comprobaba, con toda certeza, que aquello estaba más que pasando.

Sentía la mano de Steve sobre su lumbar, una mano tibia y grande, cuyos dedos se sentían tan fuertes contra su piel que lograban presionar los nervios y provocarle estremecimientos involuntarios. Mantenía las rodillas apoyadas en el colchón, aunque precariamente; los muslos separados, impedidos por completo para unirse por las piernas del capitán, que se interponían entre ellas. Sus caderas hacia arriba, con las nalgas presionadas contra la cadera de Steve. Estaban unidos justo ahí, de la manera menos esperada y, también, más obscena.

—Cap...—murmuró, consiente de su voz a punto de desfallecer, y del hilo de saliva que caía irremediablemente por la comisura de sus labios—... despacio...

No escuchó respuesta, pero la obtuvo. Sintió como dentro de él, el miembro del capitán se deslizaba fuera de él muy lento, pero, no por ello, menos abrumador. La sensación era nueva, y le quemaba por dentro. Luego, vino el empuje hacia adentro de nuevo, igual de arrasador. El sonido de su carne chocando con la de Steve, y el sonido húmedo y lascivo del pene de éste al sumergirse en él, sólo aumentaban el enorme placer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Despacio" había dicho, pero, pronto, quiso que los encuentros fueran más rápidos, profundos, sí, pero constantes. Dentro de él se sentía tan duro, tan caliente, tan grande. No dolía, eso era, quizás, lo más sorprendente, pero no le dejaba pensar ni siquiera un poco. Por primera vez en su vida, Tony, estaba siendo derribado; cada una de sus defensas se derrumbaban con cada embestida y su mente se quedaba en blanco. Nunca había estado tan desnudo, tan vulnerable, como en ese momento.

Lo sabía, lo suponía, aunque nunca dejó que aquella afirmación se formulara formalmente en su cerebro; ya sabía que Steve era el único que podía hacerle sentir así.

Lo sabía...

***

Cuando Thor comenzó a cantar odas epícas Asgardianas, Tony supo que la fiesta estaba llegando a lo mejor. El Dios cantaba con voz atronadora, al tiempo que agitaba, con ritmo casi vikingo, un tarro de cerveza y abrazaba con un brazo el cuello de un apenado, pero divertido Bruce, que dicho sea de paso, intentaba hacer lo coros de una canción que no se sabía. Tenían en primera fila a Clint quién les aplaudía, era evidente que tenía unas copas de más. Tanto o más que Natasha, quién de alguna inesperada manera compartía un sillón de una plaza con el soldado del invierno. Parecían charlar en ruso, porque por más que Tony se esforzó, no pudo leer ni una sola palabra de sus labios; lucían tan cercanos y sonreían tanto, que parecía que de un momento a otro dejarían de intercambiar palabras, para intercambiar saliva. En una actitud parecida, pero menos evidente estaban Vision y Wanda, quienes sonreían ante el espectáculo de Thor. No era sólo la atención de estos los que había captado el Dios, unos pasos más allá, Fury, Rhodey, Sam y Steve, habían interrumpido su juego de pool en la mesa de billar para verlo.

Era el momento perfecto, se dijo Tony, atravesó la estancia, sorteando todos los escenarios; ye plantó frente a los militares.

—Cap, hay algo que quisiera consultarte. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero...

—Está bien, Tony—Steve se despegó de la mesa de billar, donde se había recargado.

—¿No te molesta que hablemos en mi habitación? Es que aquí hay mucho escándalo.

Steve negó y le siguió a través del pasillo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, los nervios treparon por el cuerpo de Tony. Había planeado preguntarle, pero no el cómo. Así que permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, antes de poder abordar el tema.

También Steve pareció incomodarse con ese silencio, porque cruzó los brazos en actitud interrogante, pero fue lo suficientemente gentil como para esperar a que Tony acomodara sus ideas. Cosa que no logró del todo.

—Cap, me estaba preguntando...—comenzó—...si tienes algún plan para pasar esta noche.

Steve frunció el ceño, no comprendía del todo la pregunta.

—Pues... estoy pasando la noche con todos ustedes... ese es el plan—contestó, no muy seguro de haber contestado.

—No, no me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces?

Tony se acordó que aún llevaba en la mano una copa de champagne, así que se bebió lo que restaba de alcohol, como para tomar valor, dejó la copa sobre una mesita y tras suspirar, se acercó al capitán.

—Me refiero a después... y no, no me digas que dormir.

Steve le miró con más extrañeza, puesto que dormir era su siguiente paso en el orden del día, en caso de que la fiesta terminara lo suficientemente temprano.

—Creo que no entiendo, Tony—dijo, más que creerlo estaba seguro de no entender nada.

Tony suspiró, no pensó que aquello fuera tan difícil, si a él un amigo le hubiera dicho algo así, seguramente tampoco habría entendido.

—Pensabas ir a dormir—se burló—, ¿en serio?

Rio, en parte en burla, en parte por nerviosismo.

—Tony, si sólo quieres mofarte de mí, será mejor que...

—No, no, espera... lo siento, Cap. Espera—respiró profundamente para calmarse—. Déjame planteártelo en otros términos, para que hasta un anciano como tú, lo entienda.

—Tony...

—Ya, ya, lo siento. No me estoy burlando—levantó un dedo para pedir una pausa, que Steve, con su poca paciencia, le concedió—. Está bien, tu plan después de la fiesta es ir a dormir, me preguntaba si ese plan incluye a alguien. Es decir, si está noche dormirás con alguien.

Steve ladeó el rostro, ahora sí entendía la pregunta, pero...

—No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso—su ceño se frunció un poco más.

—Bueno, supongo que no, porque eres virgen ¿no, Cap?

Steve bufó, para él era suficiente, tal vez, Tony estaba un poco ebrio y quería tomarle el pelo, pero él no estaba de humor. Pero eso, más la expresión de su rostro, le advirtió a Tony que debía dejar sus bromas incisivas y "joditivas" para después.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpó apresuradamente e intentó comportarse con sobriedad—. Lo que quiero preguntarte es si no dormirías conmigo.

Steve guardó silencio, buscando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, o más bien, estar seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. No logró ninguna de las dos.

—¿Qué?

Tony le sonrió, intentando mostrar una expresión despreocupada. La pregunta más difícil, bien que mal, ya la había hecho.

—Eso Capsicle. ¿Lo harías o no?

—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué quieres dormir conmigo?

—Bueno... ¿por qué no?

—No sé, ¿por qué somos hombres, quizás? ¿Por qué sales con Pepper, a lo mejor?—Steve uso un tono sarcástico en su voz.

—Ah—Tony volvió a levantar un dedo, pero esta vez, para puntualizar una cosa—, Pepper y yo estamos en una pausa en nuestra relación, así que, no importa. Y con respecto a lo otro, precisamente porque somos hombres; no confío en otro para tener una experiencia así.

—Entonces, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad quieres dormir conmigo?

—Sí, ¿no quieres tú? Porque, ¿sabes? Tanta abstinencia no es buena para el cuerpo humano.

—Tony...

—Ya, ya, me dejaré de bromas. Es sólo que, no lo sé. No debemos preocuparnos; somos adultos, y será solo una noche; no dañamos a nadie, y nada entre nosotros tiene que cambiar...

—Está bien.

Esta vez fue Tony quién permaneció en silencio, intentado asimilar la respuesta obtenida.

—¿Qué?

—Que está bien. Hagámoslo.

***

—Ste...Steve, espera— Tony intentó moverse.

Steve lo sujetó impidiendo su deseo. Tony gimió, ser sometido de esa manera no le desagradaba, no, para nada. Pero el punto era que sentía el orgasmo aproximarse y, definitivamente, no quería llegar viendo el blanco de la funda de su almohada.

—Quiero verte, Steve... por favor... ah...

Sólo tenía una noche, sólo tenía esa noche, así que volvió a intentarlo, para su sorpresa, Steve cedió a su deseo, como había cedido a tener sexo con él esa noche. Salió de él, lo giró, y Tony sintió alivió en su espalda con el colchón bajo ella. Instintivamente, buscó el contacto con Steve, así que le abrazó la cintura con las piernas y estiró los brazos. Recibió lo que quería: el cuerpo de Steve, lo suficiente de su peso para sentirse envuelto por él; y, también, abrió la boca para recibir ese beso anhelado. Los labios que había querido besar muchas veces antes, y que serían suyos sólo por esa noche, no podía, tampoco, desaprovecharlos. Dejó que la lengua de Steve explorara el interior de su boca; disfrutó del choque accidental de sus dientes; del cosquilleo en su paladar; de la saliva que se mezclaba y escurría por la comisura de sus labios; y de las pequeñas mordidas en sus labios. Y él hizo lo mismo, le besó buscando retener para siempre su sabor en la lengua, en la mente y en el corazón.

Las manos del capitán se deslizaron por debajo de sus nalgas, le sujetó firmemente y una vez más, lo penetró. Olvidó, esta vez, el "despacio" del inicio, pero lejos de lamentarse, Tony lo disfruto más de la cuenta. Tanto como disfrutó los siguiente embates. Se sentía tan malditamente bien, que se dejó llevar, como un barco a la deriva, por esas olas. Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Ver el vaivén del rostro de Steve en su campo de visión, era lo que quería. Y sólo los cerró cuando la ola más grande, la ola del orgasmo, terminó por hundirlo.

***

—Oye, Steve

—¿Umh?

Acababan de iniciar con esa "experiencia". Steve estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con Tony a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Ambos habían dejado sobre el piso sus respectivas camisas, pero era Tony el único que ya no tenía pantalones.

—¿Aún amas a Peggy?

La pregunta detuvo las manos de Steve, la cuales recorrían su espalda baja con evidente destino.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, tal vez, te sientas incomodo, así que puedes cerrar los ojos e imaginar que soy ella. Te sería más fácil.

—Tony.

—¿Sí?

—Cállate.

Tony sonrió y se calló buscando los labios de Steve para ello. Sólo quería ayudar, pero no lo dejaban, pensó. Pero lo cierto, era que si Steve le hubiera hecho caso o contestado que "sí, aún la amaba", se habría sentido muy mal.

***

La mañana llegó, y un rayo de sol que incidió en el rostro de Tony, lo obligó a despertar.

Lo primero que hizo fue darse cuenta que estaba sólo en su enorme cama. Se giró boca arriba, vio el techo de su habitación, y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa.

Había pasado una noche genial. No podía negarlo. Caray, para ser virgen, el capitán sabía muy bien que hacer. El instinto, se dijo, cada hombre nacía con ese instinto, al menos, eso siempre había pensado, porque a él su primera vez no le costó nada. Sin embargo, así como la sonrisa había aparecido, así desapareció.

—Jarvis, ¿el capitán se fue?

—Sí, señor, hace unos minutos.

"Unos minutos", repitió en su mente, y estiró la mano para tocar las sabanas a su lado, aún estaban tibias, y el saberlo, por alguna razón, lo deprimió. Con esa mano, atrajo la almohada que había usado Steve, ésta conservaba un tenue aroma a él. Pero lejos de disfrutarlo, aquello lo deprimió más.

—Eso es todo, Jarvis.

—¿Señor?

Sintió que le picaban los ojos y un segundo después, hundió el rostro en la almohada para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas; se arrepintió casi enseguida. Apartó la almohada y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Hasta aquí llegamos.

"Debe ser suficiente"


	2. Paralelismo

No había insertado la llave en la cerradura, cuando la puerta se abrió. Natasha lo miró desde el umbral de la puerta y le sonrió nerviosamente.

—Buenos días, Steve.

—Buenos días, Nat—Steve correspondió la sonrisa, aunque, en su caso, la sonrisa fue más bien picara.

La chica le dio un suave golpe en el hombro con el puño, y pasó a su lado riendo.

—Usted no vio nada, capitán—le dijo al comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

No se atrevió a voltear a verlo, pero Steve adivinó el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza antes de entrar por la puerta, que, su amiga, había dejado abierta para él. Adentro, con el pelo despeinado y aún en bata de dormir, Bucky lo saludó con un bostezo.

—¿Tuviste buena noche, Buck?—le preguntó con un tono divertido en su voz.

Bucky sonrió y se rascó la nuca perezosamente.

—Lo evidente no se pregunta, mi hermano.

Steve sonrió de medio lado, se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó al sofá más cercano. Sin decir nada más, se dirigió al baño, al tiempo que se arremangaba los puños de la camisa. Bucky lo observó en silencio, medio dormido y todo, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con su mejor amigo.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, a lo lejos, escuchó el correr del agua de grifo del baño—¿Pasaste buena noche?

Steve no respondió.

—Anoche desapareciste, ¿a dónde te fuiste? Sam me dijo que Stark quería hablar contigo, y tampoco te volvió a ver.

Steve salió del baño y miró a su amigo debajo del marco de la puerta de éste, mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla. Su mirada era de esas que dicen mucho y Bucky conocía muy bien las miradas de Steve, tanto como éste conocía las suyas.

—¿Pasó algo con Stark? —Su rostro se iluminó con picardía— ¿Pasó algo, verdad?

Steve suspiró pesadamente, aventó la toalla al interior del baño, y después, casi arrastrando los pies, tomó asiento en el sofá frente a su amigo. No quería hablar de ello, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, incluso para su propia paz mental. Porque en ese momento, y durante todo el trayecto de la casa de Tony a la suya, estaba comiéndose el cerebro.

—Lo evidente no se pregunta—respondió.

—No era tan evidente—Bucky rio—. ¡Qué rápidos son! Mira que nada más confesarse y a la cama... ¿no es genial?—se estiró para palmearle el brazo con complicidad—. Yo tardé meses en que Natasha quisiera siquiera cenar conmigo. Pero, bueno, no hablamos de mí. ¿Estás contento? Ya puedes dejar de sentirte angustiado por... ¿Steve?

Steve no había respondido de ninguna manera ante las palabras de Bucky, permaneció, por el contrario, quieto, con la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Steve? ¿Está todo bien?

—No es como imaginas.

***

—¡Auch!

Tony aventó el desarmador sobre la mesa, se le había zafado y la punta de la herramienta le había hecho una pequeña, pero dolorosa herida en el dedo. Lanzó un juramento al aire antes de llevarse la herida a la boca y calmar el escozor con su saliva.

Estaba la mar de distraído esa mañana. Después de su solitario despertar, ya no había podido conciliar el sueño, por ello decidió levantarse y trabajar por unas horas. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, nada le salía bien. Su mente divagaba, lo regresaba a la noche pasada y le mostraba escenas que ya no quería ver; porque enseguida sentía una puñalada en su estómago, un vacío que se esparcía hasta su pecho.

—¡Maldito, Cap!—exclamó y se miró el dedo herido—¡Te odio, te odio!

Pateó una caja que tenía a un lado, era una caja con pesadas piezas metálicas, así que consiguió que le dolieran los dedos del pie. Lanzó otro improperio, mientras daba pequeños saltitos de dolor.

—¿Una mala mañana, Tony?

Rhodey se asomó a su taller y sonrió divertido ante la escena que presenciaba. Tony dejó de saltar, y adoptó una pose de indiferencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vaya manera de recibir a un amigo.

—Bueno, como puedes ver, no estoy para visitas.

Rhodey sonrió, ignoró el mal humor de su amigo y entró dispuesto a buscar un asiento. No es que fuera normal en él, pero, por primera vez en su vida, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de enterarse de un chisme. Cuando encontró un banco, se acomodó en él, cruzó los brazos y sonrió con cierto deje de complicidad.

—¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Se lo dijiste?

Tony suspiró, y fingió que regresaba al trabajo.

—Hey, ¿qué te dijo? Supongo que algo favorable, porque ninguno de los dos volvió a la fiesta. ¿Qué hicieron?

—¿Tú que crees?—Tony contestó con hosquedad, pero Rhodey no lo notó y echó a reír.

—¡Es genial! Aunque no te negaré que me sorprende un poco, que el capitán correspondiera tus sentimientos...

—No lo hace.

—¿Eh?—la sonrisa de Rhodey se apagó un poco— ¿Pero no hicieron el amor anoche?

—Tuvimos sexo—Tony lo corrigió y giró el rostro para mirarle.

Rhodey frunció el ceño y guardó silencio unos minutos antes de formular su siguiente pregunta.

—Entonces, le dijiste como te sentías, pero él no...

—No se lo dije.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

***

Bucky no acababa de entender que había pasado ahí. Steve decía que había pasado la noche con Tony, y "pasar la noche" no era más que una manera suave de decir que habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Pero, a pesar de ello, su amigo, lucía tan desesperanzado como si le hubieran dicho que le quedaban pocos días de vida. Había sido el genio quién lo propuso, pero ¿por qué?

—Tenía curiosidad. Le llamó "experiencia"—explicó Steve—. Dijo que no confiaba en nadie más para ello. Y, supongo, que también quiso hacerme el favor de quitarme la virginidad.

Bucky rio.

—¡Virgen tú, ja, ja, ja! Tú y yo no somos vírgenes, desde ¿qué? ¿Los catorce? Aun me acuerdo cuando mi padre nos llevó a ese lugar y...

—Sí, Bucky, pero no le dije nada de eso. Además, ese tipo de iniciaciones ya no se utilizan, o al menos no están aceptadas; tal vez se habría desconcertado y hecho alguna broma al respecto.

Bucky le concedió eso y se encogió de hombros. Él no le veía mucho problema al asunto.

—Pues me suena que sólo buscaba un pretexto.

Steve negó—No, incluso me dijo que si lo necesitaba, imaginara que estaba con Peggy. Eso significa que, mientras pudiera hacerlo, lo demás no le importaba.

Bucky se acarició el mentón pensativamente.

—Es no suena muy lindo. ¿Por qué aceptaste, entonces, Steve?

—Porque, pensé, que quería abrazarlo, besarlo, quería saber que se sentía hacerlo con él. Y pensé que era una oportunidad que no volvería a tener. Acepté por eso.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Se sintió bien?

Steve le miró y no pudo evitar que el recuerdo dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, se había sentido bien, muy bien.

—Perdí la cabeza...—dijo.

—¿Pero...?

—Me siento mal, ahora. Siento que me aproveche de Tony y no, no me agrada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque usé su curiosidad, para satisfacer mis deseos, unos deseos mucho más profundos. Es... no sé...—guardó silencio un momento—. Mis intenciones eran diferentes a las suyas, menos claras.

***

Rhodey se sabía sonrojado, era una suerte para él que no se le notara tanto. Estaba sorprendido con la cantidad de detalles que su amigo le compartía sobre su noche especial con el capitán. No quiso pararlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo, al notar algo en él.

—Espera, Tony. Pero si se sintió tan "fantástico"—un adjetivo usado por Tony— y todo eso, dime, entonces, ¿por qué luces tan triste?

—Porque pensé que sería suficiente, Rhodey. Que una noche bastaba. Que podía dejar de pensar en él, porque, no sé, quizás era un capricho mío. En cuanto lo hiciera con él, terminaría.

—¿Terminaría qué?

—Pues, mis pensamientos sobre él, mis deseos; toda la ansiedad que me causaba tenerlo cerca, creí que desaparecería; que quedaría satisfecho. Pero no, no lo fue. Se siente tan vacío.

—Tony, creo que debes decirle cómo te sientes.

Tony negó vigorosamente. No, jamás. No se lo diría. Eso sería peor. Mucho peor.

—No lo soportaré.

—¿El qué? No tienes idea de lo que él siente, Tony, pero aceptó dormir contigo por alguna razón. 

—Porque no ha tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. Si yo fuera él, también, aceptaría cualquier oferta.

Rhodey rodó los ojos.

—Debes decírselo.

—No. No lo soportaré. No soportaré que me rechace.

***

—Bueno—Bucky subió los pies al sofá y se acomodó, dispuesto a echar otra cabeceada—, opino que deberías decirle.

—¿Decirle qué?—Steve suspiró, se abstuvo de decirle que bajara los pies.

—Pues que te gusta y todas esas cosas.

Steve negó. Estaba seguro de que aquello sólo volvería a las cosas más difíciles. De por sí, ya auguraba que habría bastante tensión entre ellos cuando se volvieran a ver. Después de todo, él lo había disfrutado, pero ¿y Tony? Es decir, parecía que sí, pero de eso no podía estar seguro.

—Piénsalo así, Steve, él te propuso dormir con él. Así que debes atraerle de alguna manera, debes gustarle. Porque no imagino que Tony Stark duerma con alguien que no le gusta.

—¿Tú crees?

—Seh—Bucky lo miró de reojo, al menos, ahora, Steve parecía un poco más animado, aunque pensativo—. Cambiando de tema—dijo cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir un rato más—, Fury llamó, dijo que quería hablar contigo y que no contestabas el teléfono celular... en fin, quiere que te reúnas con él, para no sé qué, a medio día.

Steve frunció el ceño y miró el reloj de pared.

—Hubieras empezado por ahí—le dijo al ponerse de pie. Tenía poco tiempo para ducharse y cambiarse; odiaba llegar tarde.

—Por cierto, Steve—Bucky volvió a abrir un ojo—, me parece que también irá Stark. Qué bien ¿no? Podrás hablar con él.

Steve no le dijo nada, pero le dirigió una breve mirada, antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

***

—Piénsalo así, Tony, si te rechaza, entonces podrás seguir tu camino, y empezar a olvidarlo. Es mejor eso a que estés comiéndote las uñas sin saber lo que él siente por ti.

—No siente nada por mí... o quizás sí, cierto aprecio, cariño... pero hasta ahí, como amigos. Es más, tal vez piense que me hizo una especie de favor al cumplir mi capricho.

—¿Por qué lo pensaría? No te debe nada ¿o sí?—Tony negó—Si se acostó contigo, es porque quiso. Punto. Y si quiso es porque debes gustarle aunque sea un poco ¿no crees?

—¿Tú crees?—Tony lo miró un poco pensativo, pero, también con el rostro más relajado.

—Es una gran posibilidad. Habla con él. Y hoy tienes la gran oportunidad. Fury quiere reunirse contigo y con él. Me pidió que te buscara, ya que no contestabas por ningún lado... pensó que estabas tirado de borracho en algún lado.

Rhodey rio, y se dio cuenta que el rostro de su amigo volvía a tensarse.

—Hey, no me digas que te asusta verlo de nuevo.

—Cállate... Es sólo que recordé que tengo su casco y debo dárselo.

—Es un buen pretexto para iniciar conversación. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a vestirte?

—Sí, mamá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Tergiversación

A pesar de su propio pronóstico, Rhodey y su amigo, llegaron temprano a la reunión con Fury. Así que María los pasó a la sala de juntas, dónde tomaron asiento mientras esperaban al resto de los asistentes.

Tony llevaba en las manos el casco del Capitán América, tal como lo había planeado, lo utilizaría de pretexto para hablar con Steve sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No podía negar que la sola idea le causaba una terrible ansiedad, pero, también, una gran expectativa, y era eso último, lo que lo hacía apretar el casco contra su pecho.

—Si lo sigues apretando así, te va a romper una costilla—le dijo Rhodey.

Sólo entonces, Tony reparó en lo que hacía, soltó el casco y lo dejó sobre la mesa, al tiempo que lanzaba un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué hago si me dice que no?—soltó de pronto y Rhodey, tomado por sorpresa, no supo que contestar—¿Qué debo hacer? —Tony lo miró a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban que su interrogante era genuina.

—Ya te lo dije: olvidarlo.

—¿Cómo?—Rhodey, de nuevo, se quedó sin palabras, hasta dónde sabía no había una fórmula para olvidar a alguien—. Creo que me será muy difícil... Rhodey, mi maldita cama huele a él, temo que su esencia se haya impregnado hasta en el colchón. ¿Dime como carajos le haré para dormir ahí esta noche? Creo que no dormiré...

—Tony...

—Diablos, lo odio. Odio tanto ese idiota.

Ninguno lo supo, pero justo cuando Tony decía: "mi maldita cama..." Steve había llegado a la sala de juntas, pero no traspasó la puerta al escuchar aquello. Por alguna razón, decidió retroceder y permanecer oculto de la vista de los otros dos tras la pared, pero, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, había podido escuchar todo lo demás.

Como es de suponer, fuera de contexto, las palabras de Tony sonaron despectivas y hasta cierto punto, de arrepentimiento; y todas las ganas que tenía Steve, de hablar con el sobre sus sentimientos, se vinieron abajo en un segundo. Para él, aquello era la confirmación de que lo que pasó la noche pasada, no debió haber pasado.

—Capitán—Fury le tocó el hombro—, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Me esperaba?

Steve asintió brevemente, a falta de otra excusa. Fury le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y entró, después de él, a la sala.

Tony se tensó nada más verlo entrar, quitó el casco tan rápido como pudo y lo dejó debajo de la mesa.

—Caballeros—Fury tomó asiento.

Steve prefirió permanecer de pie, un poco apartado. Tony le miró de reojo y trató de componerse así mismo, para parecer despreocupado.

—Necesitó su ayuda. Es, más bien, su consejo—Fury fue al grano—. Tenemos una operación importante, ¿no es así, Rhodes?

Rhodey asintió.

—No necesitamos que intervengan físicamente, pero sus consejos técnicos y tácticos son los mejores que existen.

Después de eso, Fury le mostró a Tony una serie artefactos para que los revisara, aprobara e, incluso, mejorara. Casi al mismo tiempo, y dejando a Tony trabajar, se enfrascó con Steve y Rhodey en los detalles de planeación de dicha operación.

Un par de veces, inevitablemente, tanto Tony como Steve, se buscaron con la mirada. Y en ocasiones, llegaron a coincidir, a encontrarse, y siempre que pasó, ambos desviaron la vista. Pero mientras uno sonreía por ello, el otro se sentía un poco más abatido.

La sesión terminó cerca de las tres de la tarde, Fury agradeció la ayuda de ambos antes de marcharse con Rhodey y dejarlos solos en la sala de juntas.

Steve se sintió atrapado; entre él y la salida estaba Tony; y lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar con él. No quería escuchar de frente lo que había escuchado clandestinamente. Sabía que se deprimiría.

Tony, por su lado, estaba nervioso hasta la punta del cabello, no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Tal vez, podía invitarle a comer, después de todo, habían pasado un arduo día y era la hora de la comida. Entonces, recordó el bendito casco, eso debía romper el hielo. Se agachó y lo recuperó del suelo.

—Cap... ah... Toma—le tendió el objeto con ambas manos.

Steve se sintió un poco descolocado, había olvidado que Tony tenía su casco, tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero, después, se acercó para tomarlo. Sus dedos rozaron los de Tony; la sensación fue como la de un toque eléctrico; de pronto, tenía miedo de tocarlo, miedo de ser odiado un poco más, así que retiró su mano. Lo hizo tan rápido que Tony se extrañó, y un pensamiento pesimista se instaló en su mente: "¿Acaso, Steve no quería tocarlo? ¿Acaso estaba asqueado?"

El casco permaneció ahí, en manos de un paralizado Tony, y frente a un Steve igualmente paralizado; cada uno, por sus propios miedos.

—Yo... ah, gracias, Tony—Steve respiró profundamente y, ahora sí, tomó su casco, procurando ser cuidadoso— ¿Te dio problemas?

—Nah—Tony respiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en un intento de parecer casual—, sólo eran una pequeñas abolladuras, nada que te pusiera en peligro. Le hice unas mejoras, espero que no te moleste.

—Para nada, estoy seguro de que serán de ayuda. Gracias, de nuevo.

Tony sonrió y Steve también. Por un momento, sólo por un instante, ambos pensaron que quizás todo podía marchar bien, que podían ser quienes eran con el otro antes de la noche anterior, que todo estaba bien.

—Steve... cap... sobre lo que pasó anoche... quería... ah... ¿cómo decirlo?—Tony se dio cuenta que dentro de sus bolsillos las manos le sudaban, así que las saco y las frotó una contra otra, también, en un afán de tranquilizarse— Quería decirte...quería pedirte que... que...

—¿Qué lo olvide? —Steve ya no podía soportar la agonía que representaban los balbuceos de Tony, prefería que se lo dijera directamente; una bala directo al corazón dolía menos.

—¿Ah? —Tony lo miró desconcertado— Eso...

—No te preocupes. Dijiste que confiabas en mí para esta "experiencia", y puedes hacerlo.

Tony se había quedado sin palabras. Eso significaba que era todo, que siempre fue todo. Quería decirle que algo para desmentir aquella idea que él tenía. Pero, estaba mudo.

—¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?—Steve se dio cuenta que algo no estaba del todo bien por la expresión de Tony. Tampoco sería secreto decir que esperaba que le dijera que era un idiota, que no era eso lo que quería decirle, que lo que quería decir era... una esperanza solamente, sustentada en la nada y que, por lo tanto, no sucedería— ¿Me equivoco?

Tony tenía la garganta seca, no podía hablar. Se sentía abatido por dentro. Rechazado de manera simple y directa. Aún no podía identificar dónde estaba la herida. Negó lentamente, intentando, con ello, decirle que no se trataba de eso, que sí, se equivocaba. Pero, para Steve, parecía que le decía todo lo contrario. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de decir nada más; la puerta de la sala se abrió.

—Oh, lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?

Ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar aquella voz. Le vieron y negaron lentamente sincronizados.

—Buenas tardes, señor Stark

—Buenas tardes, agente 13

—Steve...Capitán—dijo Sharon con cierto dejo de timidez, que revolvió el estómago de Tony—, ¿me permite un momento?

Steve asintió tras un breve instante de duda.

—Te... te veo luego, Tony—se despidió y siguió a la chica fuera de la sala.

Tony los vio marcharse, pero no se quedó quieto, no podía quedarse quieto. La conversación no había terminado ¿o sí? Así que salió detrás de ellos. Los encontró hablando un par de metros adelante. Tony se acercó hasta una de las columnas contiguas a ellos y se escondió ahí, cual espía, para escucharlos.

—¿Ya comiste, Steve?—"Steve" esa mujer le decía por su nombre de pila ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Ni siquiera he desayunado; Buck me dio tarde el recado de Fury.

Sharon rio por lo bajo.

—¿Te gustaría comer conmigo? Así puedo discutir el tema contigo con más calma.

Stave asintió—Está bien.

—Sólo voy por mi bolso ¿sí?

—Sí.

Tony suspiró bajito, intentado aguantar las ganas de llorar que habían nacido en él ante esa conversación. Una conversación insulsa y carente de color que, sin embargo, despertaba sus celos y su más grande miedo:

Steve iba a olvidarlo, iba a olvidar esa noche juntos, e iba a hacerlo cuanto antes, con esa mujer...

...quería gritar, quería...

...un trago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Simetría

Bruce estaba durmiendo. Después de un agradable día de trabajo productivo y sin Tony rondando a su alrededor preguntándole qué hacía, o proponiéndole proyectos descabellados; realmente se sentía lo suficientemente cansado y satisfecho, como para tener dulces sueños. Pero, como siempre, algo tuvo que interrumpir su tranquilidad. El teléfono sonó, y tras cantar un mantra y respirar profundamente para evitar que "el otro chico" asomara su fea y verde cabeza, contestó.

Era Tony. Parecía un poco animado, y por lo tanto, quizás, un poco bebido. Le dijo "Ven Bruce, hay mojitos" y como la oferta parecía tentadora, y además, aquel insistió tanto, terminó por aceptar. Por eso, ahora, se encontraba encaramado a la barra de un bar con un mojito enfrente y con una cuba en proceso, que se llamaba Tony.

Por segunda vez en la tarde, Bruce arrastró la botella de whisky por la barra lejos de su amigo, pero Tony, por segunda vez en la tarde, estiró el brazo para evitarlo, y tras recuperar su botella, se sirvió un poco más en su vaso que aún no estaba vacío.

—Tony... creo que ya es suficiente.

—¡¿Que dices, Bruce!? Si la noche apenas comienza.

—¿Acaso piensas beber hasta que anochezca?

—Es la mejor hora para beber—Tony rio y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Se puede saber qué tienes?

Tony, de pronto, se había puesto melancólico. No quería estar solo, por eso había llamado a Bruce, pero ahora que éste estaba ahí, no podía desahogarse como quería. Cómo explicarle a Bruce que estaba bebiendo porque tenía una decepción amorosa. Sería muy complicado contarle todos los detalles. Así que, mientras buscaba las palabras para ello, bebía una copa tras otra.

***

Sharon dejó el tenedor sobre la servilleta, había dado el último bocado de su comida y ahora quería disfrutar del vino que aún le quedaba en la copa. Sonrió suavemente al tomar la copa y mirar hacia Steve, quién también había terminado.

—¿Desean algún postre?—preguntó el mesero cuando se acercó a recoger los platos.

Sharon negó y bromeó diciendo que estaba guardando la línea. Steve tampoco quiso, pero un pensamiento travieso atravesó su mente. Imaginó que quién estaba frente a él era Tony, más bien, hipotetizó ese escenario. Si hubiera sido él, sí que habría pedido postre, si tenía pan y alguna cobertura dulce, sin duda alguna habría querido. Sonrió ante esa imagen, pero la expresión se le borró cuando recordó que una cosa así, algo así como una cita con el billonario, jamás sucedería. Y bueno, que estuviera ahí con Sharon, tampoco se le podía dar el nombre de "cita".

—¿Y de qué querías hablarme?—preguntó cuándo el mesero se marchó y ella disfrutaba de un sorbo de vino.

Hasta ese momento, su charla había sido, más bien, trivial. Nada fuera de lo común: trabajo, el clima, el partido de béisbol del fin de semana pasado...

Sharon asintió, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y tomó aire.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

***

—El capsicle es un idiota ¿verdad?

—¿El capitán?—Bruce frunció el ceño, no entendía de dónde, de pronto, había salido Steve en la conversación.

—¿Verdad que sí?—Tony giró su copa sobre la barra con desgano.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Tony. Si bien él no es como nosotros... quiero decir, su inteligencia está enfocada en otras cosas, y en esas cosas es muy inteligente. Yo no entiendo mucho de lo que hace. Es un excelente estratega, me atrevería a decir que es el mejor que...

—No, no—Tony lo interrumpió—. No en ese sentido... aunque supongo que yo también lo soy.

Bruce le miró confundido. Le dio un trago a su mojito poniendo a trabajar los engranes de su cerebro con más celeridad.

—¿Te peleaste con el capitán de nuevo?

Tony lo volteó a ver, tardó un poco en enfocarlo, lo que le confirmó a Bruce que tenía que llevarlo a su casa antes de que cayera borracho sobre la barra.

—¿Pelear? Siempre peleamos ¿no es así?

Tony sonrió. Así que era eso. ¿Cómo, siquiera, se le había pasado por la mente que entre ellos podía haber amor? Es decir, era cierto, se la pasaban peleando. Siempre discutiendo, siempre contra-argumentando al otro, como si, al no hacerlo, se les fuera la vida.

—Nunca estamos de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

—¿Tony?—Bruce se alarmó cuando vio que los ojos de su amigo se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Nunca... podremos estar en armonía— se sintió triste, porque había entendido que Steve jamás se enamoraría de alguien con el que se pasaba media vida discutiendo. ¿Cómo podría?

Y entonces, ante la atónita mirada de Bruce, se soltó a llorar sobre la barra.

***

Sharon le mostró a Steve un documento. Se trataba de una lista de requisitos para solicitar una beca en el servicio secreto inglés. Era una especie de estancia que permitía un intercambió entre naciones de conocimiento táctico.

—Es un programa muy interesante—dijo Sharon—, me encantaría ir. Sería un gran paso para mi carrera.

Steve asintió.

—Sería como tía Peggy—Sharon sonrió y Steve le correspondió—, ella viajó a Estados Unidos para crecer profesionalmente. Ahora, yo volveré a Inglaterra. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que pueda ser una candidata?

—Claro—Steve le devolvió la hoja—. Tienes todos los requisitos. Es una buena idea, y también es una increíble manera de honrar a Peggy.

Sharon esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Sabía que si nombraba a su tía, tenía un tramo de terreno ganado con el capitán.

—Pero, ¿cuál es el favor que quieres pedirme?

—Ah, eso—Sharon guardó la hoja de papel en su bolso—. Me preguntaba si podías darme una carta de recomendación. Ya sabes, hablando bien de mi trabajo y esas cosas. ¿Sabes? No sólo eres admirado aquí, tienes mucho peso en cualquier ejército, incluso en los de los enemigos.

Steve sonrió nervioso, a pesar del tiempo, seguía sin acostumbrarse a los cumplidos, y menos a que alabaran su trabajo, o le mitificaran.

—Estoy segura de que con una carta tuya, casi tendría la entrada al programa asegurada. ¿Podrías?

Steve asintió—No hay problema, pero no haré una petición directa para que te acepten. Eso no estaría bien. Y estoy seguro que bastaría con tu record para ser candidata.

—Gracias, pero tener un poco de ventaja no está del todo mal.

Ella rio. Steve sólo medio sonrió. Sharon se terminó el vino en su copa. Había observado a Steve durante la comida. Lo había observado siempre.

—Steve—le dijo después de que éste hubiera pedido la cuenta—, tal vez me vaya.

—Sí.

—Y tal vez, nos veamos hasta después de mucho tiempo.

—Sí, es probable.

—¿No vendrías conmigo?

—¿Para qué?

Sharon calló, suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa lánguida.

—Es una pena—dijo.

—¿El qué?

—Que lo nuestro no funcionara.

Steve suspiró. No le gustaba ese tema. Lo habían intentado, sí, pero para él era demasiado raro. Sharon era la sobrina de Peggy, era como salir con un pariente o algo así. Se sentía antinatural. Así que, simplemente, había dejado de intentar algo que no tenía futuro. Sharon recordaba los motivos que él le dio; los entendía, claro que sí; pero eso no impedía que se sintiera un poco decepcionada.

—¿Sabes, Steve? Crecí escuchado sobre ti por todo el mundo, pero, sobre todo, por mi tía. Te convertiste en el príncipe azul de mis cuentos de hadas; y al conocerte, pensé que, tal vez, podría cumplir el sueño de muchas niñas: amar y ser amadas por su príncipe azul... No fue así.

—Lo siento, Sharon.

—Está bien. No me quejaré. A diferencia de todas las niñas, estuve cerca.

***

—Yo crecí con él—balbuceó Tony en medio de su llanto—. Es mi héroe de la infancia. Papá hablaba de él todo el tiempo. Hasta me compró un muñeco de peluche del Capitán América cuando nací. Mamá me dijo que cuando me lo quitaban de la cuna, yo lloraba. ¿Y sabes? Aún lo tengo, está bien guardado para que no me tomen el pelo, junto con mi colección de comics... que seguramente es mejor que la Coulson.

Bruce intentó calmar a Tony, hasta le pidió otra botella de whisky, para ver si así podía sobornarlo. Pero no parecía dar mucho resultado. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sentía una especie de candidez, él también había crecido con la leyenda del Capitán, ¿no fue que por intentar recrear el suero del super soldado, que había terminado verde y enorme? Pero, también, era interesante y hasta tierno escuchar ese tipo de cosas del gran Tony Stark.

—Quería que mi héroe me quisiera como yo lo quería... Pero, nos la pasamos peleando...

—Oye, no es tan malo.

—¡Claro que es malo! ¡Tal vez, me odia!

—No, no, mira. Ustedes son diferentes, sí. Y siempre discuten. Sí, son polos apuestos. Pero eso está bien. ¿Sabes, por qué?

—No, ¿por qué?—Tony levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos enrojecidos en su amigo.

—Porque se complementan. Ustedes le dan equilibrio al equipo, juntos nos llevan a buen puerto, precisamente por eso. Si uno de ustedes faltara, y lo tenemos más que comprobado, todos nos caemos. Los necesitamos, y los necesitamos juntos.

Tony se limpió los mocos con la manga de su chaqueta, esas palabras lo habían tranquilizado, es más, hasta le habían gustado.

—¿De verdad crees que nos complementamos?

—Sí, por supuesto. Ustedes funcionan bien, juntos—Tony sonrió y aceptó de buena gana la botella nueva— Eh, Tony, creo que deberías parar y volver a casa.

—No, no, ahora, quiero brindar—levantó la copa, feliz de pensar que se complementaban. Pensó que podía llamarlo y decirle "Cap, somos el uno para el otro, ¿entiendes? Así que seamos una pareja". Pero en ese momento, recordó dónde y con quien estaba Steve—Bruce... llámalo.

—¿Qué?

—Llama a Steve, anda, llámalo.

—¿Para qué?

—Necesito saber dónde está, llámale y pregúntale

—No creo que deba molestar al capitán...

—¡Llámale!—Tony le tomó de la chaqueta y lo zarandeó, como un niño encaprichado.

Bruce tuvo que recitar otro mantra en su mente para no explotar ahí mismo.

—Está bien, está bien, pero si lo hago ¿nos vamos a casa?—Tony asintió—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, lo prometo y que conste que los borrachos no mentimos.

***

Sharon bajó de la moto y le regresó el casco a Steve.

—Gracias por traerme.

—No hay de qué.

La chica se acercó y le besó suavemente la mejilla, antes de dirigirse a su edificio. Steve esperó a que entrara, para poner en marcha su motocicleta.

No escuchó el teléfono, por eso mismo. Así que no fue hasta que regresó a su casa, y se sentó por unos breves momentos junto a Bucky a ver la televisión, que revisó el aparato y descubrió unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de Bruce.

Cuando regresó la llamada, el científico le contestó un poco irritado. Para no tentar a la suerte, Steve se limitó a preguntar si todo estaba bien; cuando Bruce le contestó cortante que sí, y que quería dormir, colgó.

***

Como se lo prometió a Bruce, Tony se había dejado arrastrar por éste a su casa. Dónde lo había dejado, supuestamente, dormido en el sofá. Pero en cuanto se quedó sólo, se dirigió al bar para saquear las botellas de whisky.

Steve no había contestado. Steve debía estar ocupado. Ergo, Steve estaba con aquella mujer. Bebió sentado en la alfombra, se sabía un poco patético, pero no le importaba. Si estaba con esa mujer, entonces, estaba borrando de su mente y cuerpo, la noche pasada. Lo estaba olvidando con esa mujer.

Mientras pensaba eso y se bebía de un trago el contenido de su copa, alguien encendió la luz de la sala. Levantó la cabeza, y vio a Pepper de pie, casi frente a él.

—Tony, ¿pero qué haces?

—Pepper, volviste.

La mujer asintió, atravesó la sala y recogió un folder que estaba en una mesa.

—Sólo vine por unos papeles, no he venido a interrumpir nuestro "tiempo para reflexionar".

Tony la miró obnubilado. Pensó que Steve estaba en quién sabe dónde, olvidando su única noche juntos, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no volver a ser quién era antes?

—Yo debería hacer lo mismo—pensó en voz alta.

—¿Lo mismo de qué?—preguntó Pepper mientras revisaba los documentos y comprobaba que todo estaba ahí. No esperó respuesta, se acercó a Tony y le tocó la frente—¿Por qué estás borracho? Desde que el capitán habló contigo, habías moderado tu manera de tomar. ¿Pasó algo?

Tony le sujetó la mano, pero no dijo nada. Seguía pensando, pensado y pensando. Tenía que dejar atrás el episodio de Steve, tenía qué...

—¿Acaso me extrañaste?—Pepper rio, por lo que considero una broma, aunque, ciertamente, guardaba cierta esperanza de que así fuera.

—Pepper—Tony apretó su mano y la miró, aún sentado en la alfombra.

—Dime, Tony.

—Cásate conmigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Diabólico

Una vez más, el sol le dio en la cara. En ese punto, Tony, se planteó seriamente cambiar la orientación de su cama en la habitación. Si algo odiaba más que ser interrumpido en el trabajo, era ser interrumpido en sus preciadas y pocas horas de sueño. Como sea, despierto ya, se desperezó y rodó en la cama, de manera que lo primero que vio, al abrir los ojos, fue el techo.

A su lado, reconoció la tibieza y la presencia de alguien más. Su corazón latió desquiciadamente; su mente, ilusamente, le hizo creer que quien estaba ahí era Steve; pero, cuando giró el rostro, lo que sintió, fue un hueco en la boca del estómago. Ahí, estaba Pepper.

Entonces, entró en pánico. Se incorporó de un salto, y abandonó la cama, como si tuviera miedo a los insectos y ahí hubiera uno. Su movimiento despertó a Pepper, quien se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos.

—Ah...buenos días, Tony—dijo tallándose los ojos.

—Buenos... ¿dormimos juntos?—por alguna razón, que no se podía explicar, le preocupaba— Quiero decir, ¿hicimos...?

Pepper soltó una risita, apartó las mantas y bajó de la cama. Estaba completamente vestida.

—Estabas demasiado borracho como para ello—explicó—. Será otro día.

Tony la miró con la boca abierta, pero con alivio en el pecho. No se había acostado con ella, eso significaba que en su piel aún estaba Steve... y ya qué estaba en eso... trepó a la cama.

—¿Usaste esta almohada?—dijo sujetando dicha almohada y hundiendo la nariz en ella.

—Pues sí, ¿por qué?

—Te lo llevaste—Tony le miró ceñudo, irritado.

—¿Me llevé qué?

"Su aroma" pensó, pero no dijo nada. Se resignó y dejó la almohada sobre la cama, negando con la cabeza y suspirando. Pepper frunció el ceño, extrañada, pero ya que Tony tenía resaca, no le preocupó demasiado que se comportara un poco raro; se arregló en el baño, mientras Tony seguía lamentándose arrodillado en el colchón. Cuando Pepper salió le dio un beso en la frente para sacarlo de su trance.

—Tony, ¿qué tan ebrio estabas ayer?

—No tanto—mintió.

—Entonces, recuerdas lo que me dijiste ¿no?

—Por supuesto—volvió a mentir.

Pepper sonrió, y Tony pensó que, entonces, no había dicho una estupidez.

—Qué bueno—dijo ella—, estaba preocupada de que dijeras que no, y negaras nuestro compromiso.

—¿Eh?

—Tengo mucho que hacer, Tony, pero luego hablamos. Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que decidir para la boda.

—¿Eh?

—¿Comemos? Ahora, me voy, tengo una junta—Pepper vio su reloj y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Tony la vio partir, completamente congelado. ¿Compromiso? ¿Boda? ¿Qué demo...? Y entonces, como retazos, los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir. Lo recordó y se dejó caer de cara en el colchón. Retiraba el pensamiento anterior; sí había dicho una estupidez.

***

Steve se sentó en la barra de la cocina con una taza de café enfrente y, también, la laptop. Había regresado de correr y ya se había duchado, para entonces. Bucky salió de su habitación bostezando y en ropa deportiva.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó, pero luego cambio de tema—¡Hey, te fuiste sin mí!

—Por más que te llamé, seguiste durmiendo—Steve sonrió divertido.

Bucky torció la boca, pero no había nada que hacer, iría a correr él solo. Rodeó la barra de la cocina y fue directo a llenar su botella de agua.

—¿Qué haces?—regresó al tema, al tiempo que apoyaba el mentón en el hombro de Steve para ver por encima de éste lo que escribía.

—Es una carta de recomendación para Sharon.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiere entrar a un programa en Inglaterra, y me pidió de favor que escribiera una.

—Ahh—Bucky se apartó, perdió el interés en esa historia pronto—. Oye, ayer, dijiste que no querías hablar, pero, ya que es otro día... ¿cómo te fue con Stark?

—¿No te lo imaginas?

—Pues sí—Bucky estaba consciente de que la negativa de hablar del asunto la noche anterior, era clave de que no había pasado nada bueno—. Pero ¿qué te dijo cuándo le hablaste de tus sentimientos?

Steve suspiró y dejó de escribir la dichosa carta para ver a su amigo, quien levantaba las cejas con una cara de curiosidad que no podía con ella. Le contó sobre lo que había escuchado y como eso frenó sus deseos de confesarse.

—Mmh—Bucky torció la boca—. Le hubieras dicho de todas maneras.

— Sus palabras eran de arrepentimiento, Buck, para él sería más sencillo si no hubiera pasado. Tal vez, no se ha de sentir muy bien consigo mismo. Además, no me apetecía que se burlara de mí.

Bucky miró el semblante de su amigo y suspiró.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Steve negó lentamente e intentó volver a la carta que estaba haciendo. Bucky no sabía que decirle, es más, estaba seguro que lo que menos quería Steve era que le dieran consejo o le dieran ánimos.

—Es sólo que...—sin embargo, fue el propio Steve quién rompió el pequeño silencio— ¿sabes? Ni por un momento, ni en sueños, imaginé que dormir con la persona que se ama, doliera tanto.

***

—¡Rhodey!—Tony entró el oficina de su amigo, como un huracán, fue tan intempestivo que hizo saltar a éste de su asiento.

—Joder, Tony, casi me matas de un susto. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Cometí una idiotez. La más grande del mundo entero. Es más, la más grande del universo. Estoy por ganarme una medalla al más imbécil...

—Tony—Rhodey levantó una mano para detenerlo—, cálmate y explícate ¿quieres?

El castaño asintió, tragó saliva y luego, respiró profundamente.

—Le propuse matrimonio a Pepper—lo dijo tan a bocajarro, que, una vez más, Rhodey saltó en su asiento.

—¿Qué? Joder, Tony, no estoy para tus bromas.

—¡No es broma!—estaba al borde de la histeria—¿Ahora, qué hago?

—¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?

Tony se mordió el labio.

—Porque bebí de más.

—¿Por qué bebiste de más?

Tony tardó en contestar, pero al final lo hizo a regañadientes.

—Porque el estúpido de Steve se fue con esa rubia desabrida, después de la junta.

—¿Qué rubia?

—¡La tal agente 13!—escupió Tony— Yo no sé qué carajos le ve Steve, no tiene chiste, rubia desabrida.

—¿Te das cuenta de que Steve también es rubio?—Rhodey se estaba divirtiendo con los celos de Tony.

—¿Te das cuenta de que lo que menos es Steve es desabrido?

Rhodey lanzó una carcajada, se levantó de su asiento y le palmeó un hombro.

—Veamos, estas comprometido con Pepper, porque Steve salió con Carter.

Ah, lo había olvidado, se dijo Tony, esa mujer era sobrina de Peggy, justo los genes que parecían atraer como mosca a Steve. Aquello no podía ser peor. Pero, sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en ello, tenía que encontrar una solución a su problema.

—Tengo que deshacer ese compromiso, Rhodey. Pero no quiero romperle el corazón a Pepper, ella no tiene la culpa de que yo sea un idiota.

Rhodey asintió, concediéndole razón.

—Déjame pensar.

—Piensa rápido. Si me casó con ella, si Steve se entera siquiera del compromiso, entonces, ahora sí, me despido para siempre de él. Así que piensa rápido.

—Oye, el genio aquí eres tú.

—Déjame, ayer perdí muchas neuronas ahogadas en etanol.

***

Bucky salía de la ducha y apenas había prendido la televisión, cuando escuchó el timbre; gritó a Steve que él abriría, ya que estaba más cerca. Steve se había ido a su habitación para concentrarse mejor en la carta, además, como la computadora era una cosa del diablo (para ambos), se estaba tardando.

Nada más abrir la puerta, entró Natasha, como un torbellino, y lo sujetó del cuello de la bata de baño.

—¿Está Steve?—Bucky asintió—.Tenemos que llevárnoslo.

—¿A dónde? ¿Para qué?

—No lo sé... vamos de vacaciones... a esquiar... sí, eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, Nat?

Natasha lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Me encontré a Pepper y me dijo algo que, si Steve lo sabe... bueno, se va a enterar de todas maneras, pero tal vez, podamos suavizar el golpe.

—¿Qué...?—Bucky no entendía ni jota, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque Steve salió de su habitación.

—Hola, Nat.

Natasha soltó a Bucky y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Todo bien?—para el capitán, había cierta tensión en sus amigos, aunque no precisamente entre ellos.

—Sí, es sólo... estábamos pensando que, quizás, podíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones, ¿no te gustaría, Steve?

"Y en otras noticias, un poco más rosas"—se escuchó en la televisión en ese justo instante—,"esta mañana, por medio de un comunicado de prensa, Viginia Potts y el billonario, Anthony Stark, han anunciado su compromiso para contraer nupcias. Aún no se saben los detalles de la ceremonia, pero la noticia sorprende, ya que había rumores de separación..."

Natasha y Bucky, miraron boquiabiertos la pantalla.

—¿Era eso?—preguntó Bucky en voz baja.

—Sí—contestó Natasha con un hilo de voz.

Luego, ambos intercambiaron una mirada, antes de girar el rostro hacia su amigo. Steve no tenía expresión en su rostro, estaba callado y quieto como una estatua griega. Miraba la pantalla, eso sí, con fijeza, como sí aquello fuera una cosa del diablo, más que la laptop.

—¿S...Steve?—murmuró Bucky.

Al ser llamado, pareció despertar; dio un respingo y miró a sus amigos, aunque no tenía palabras.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Natasha, con cierta congoja.

Steve tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

Luego, sin agregar nada más,dio media vuelta y deshizo el camino hacia su habitación. No, no estaba bien, claro que no. Pero, pensó que ese suceso ya lo había imaginado, ya había tenido una pesadilla al respecto. Era cuestión de tiempo. Aunque nunca imaginó que llegara tan pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	6. Vacío

Natasha abrió la puerta de la habitación de Steve sin haber tocado antes. Prefería que fuera a sí. De otra manera, tal vez, Steve le hubiera dicho que no quería hablar y no le habría abierto la puerta. Bucky se quedó en la sala, esperando. En ese momento, pensó, Steve necesitaba la sensibilidad femenina, y no su forma burda y descuidada de darle consejos. Tal vez, Steve no necesitaba consejos.

Steve estaba de pie, mirando tras la ventana. Escuchó que su puerta se abría, pero no se giró para mirar al intruso. Natasha se acercó a él en silencio, y así en silencio miró con él a través de la ventana. Unos segundos después, intercambiaron miradas.

—No estás bien—dijo ella.

La respuesta de Steve fue sencilla, dio un paso hacia ella y la abrazó. Natasha adivinó el movimiento, así que sin dudarlo abrió los brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza.

***

Rhodey y Tony decidieron cambiar de escenario. Tony había hablado con Pepper e intercambió su cita para comer por una cena. Eso le daba tiempo para discutir con su amigo lo que podía hacer para deshacer ese descuidado y recién adquirido compromiso.

Se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante, en una esquina del mismo, alejados de posibles orejas indiscretas.

—La ventaja es que te acabas de echar la soga al cuello—dijo Rhodey no sin cierto tono de burla en su voz—, aun puedes quitártela.

—¿Cómo?—Tony lo miró ceñudo, para eso había ido a hablar con él, para encontrar una luz en la oscuridad.

—Habla con ella, Tony—eso es lo más simple—La otra opción es que te atrape en una infidelidad. Estoy seguro de que ya no querría casarse contigo. Aunque también sería un escándalo. Y me atrevería a decir que te acabas de castrar para el resto del mundo.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

—¿Tienes ganas de acostare con alguien más que no sea el capitán Rogers?

Tony frunció el ceño. No, no tenía ganas. Sólo había pasado un día desde ese encuentro, y no, aún no podía quitarse algunas sensaciones de la piel. Tal vez, su amigo tenía razón, tal vez, Steve tenía unas feromonas especiales que lo volvían a él, incapaz de sentir atracción por alguien más.

—De todas formas esa última opción no es opción—se defendió—, te dije que no quería romperle el corazón.

—Entonces, sé sincero con ella y dile la verdad.

—Pero quedaré como un estúpido; no es como si tuviera una relación con Steve... o... vaya a tenerla.

Sus propias palabras le dolieron. Se encogió en sí mismo y decidió, mejor que nada, apurar su carne y su puré de papas, antes de que el hambre se le quitara. Rhodey meneó la cabeza suavemente. No podía creer que Tony no hubiera podido decirle al capitán acerca de sus sentimientos. Nunca antes había tenido problemas para eso. Tony Stark era lo suficientemente ególatra como para anteponer sus sentimientos por encima de los de los demás. Al menos, así era, antes de Steve.

En ese momento, Rhodey vio el rostro de su amigo en una de las pantallas de televisión del restaurante, se extrañó y pinchó el brazo de Tony para que girara el rostro y se viera. Había muchas voces en el establecimiento, pero lograron captar la esencia de la noticia que daban: El anuncio de la boda del magnate y la directora general de su empresa.

Tony sintió como la sangre se drenaba de su rostro. Se sabía pálido, se sentía frío como un hielo. Aterrorizado. El hambre se le fue de golpe. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Pepper había mandado ese comunicado de prensa, y sin decirle nada? ¿Por qué? Y si lo estaban dando en todos los malditos noticieros del país...

—Steve—dijo en un murmullo, volteando a ver a su, también, sorprendido amigo—, ¿lo habrá visto?

Rhodey le miró, sintió un sudor frío en la frente. Temía decirle a Tony que aquello era más que probable. Y temió más al ver como las pupilas de su amigo mostraban más miedo que las suyas.

—Tony...

—¡Ja, ja, ja!

Rhodey frunció el ceño, la carcajada de Tony sólo lo hizo preocuparse más.

***

—Está bien si quieres llorar, Steve—Nat le frotó la espalda cariñosamente. Ambos estaban sentados al borde de la cama. Hablaban con tranquilidad. Aunque era palpable la desazón que reinaba en el espíritu del capitán.

Steve negó, pero se limpió un par de lágrimas traidoras y suspiró profundamente.

—No debería—dijo—es algo que ya sabía. Tarde o temprano...

—Steve, mira...

—Nat, lo nuestro, lo de Tony y lo mío, fue cosa de una noche. Nada más. Él lo planteó así desde el principio. ¿Qué derecho tengo yo de esperar algo más? Eso lo tengo claro, y sólo... sólo debo conformarme con ello.

Nat se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber que decirle.

—Si él está feliz así, es suficiente para mí. Al final de cuentas, lo que quiero es que él sea feliz. Si él quiere a Pepper, si la experiencia que tuvo conmigo, le hizo darse cuenta que quería volver y casarse con ella, entonces está bien.

—¿Pero, qué hay de ti?

—No hay nada. No importa. Aun si me duele, sé que no se puede forzar a nadie a amar. Dejarle ser feliz, no importunarle con mis estupideces, es lo único que puedo hacer. Lo entiendo y lo acepto. Es por ello que sé, que lo amo.

Natasha pasó su mano cariñosamente por el corto pelo de su amigo. De pronto, quería llorar también, y eso que, según ella, sería quién lo consolaría.

—¿Sabes?— le dijo— Una vez más, compruebo que los hombres de los 40's son los mejores.

Steve sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario.

—Oye, no le digas a Bucky, ¿sí? Pero estoy segura de que en otro universo, yo te amaría hasta la locura. Vamos, hasta me casaría contigo—continuó Nat, Steve sonrió un poco más. Ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo liberando un poco la tensión—. Él, Tony, sería muy afortunado de tenerte... quiero decir, es afortunado por tenerte, Steve. Pero ahora, tienes que pensar en ti. ¿De acuerdo?

Steve suspiró.

—Necesito alejarme un poco—Nat asintió—. ¿Qué decían sobre unas vacaciones?

***

Rhodey vio con impotencia y angustia como Tony se destornillaba de risa. Se dio cuenta que no era más que una risa de desesperación. La risa de alguien que se siente desahuciado, al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Tony—le sujetó la muñeca—, Tony, tal vez aún no lo ha visto, tal vez puedas arreglarlo antes de que se entere. Cálmate.

Tony negó, y siguió riendo, atrayendo la mirada de unos cuantos comensales a su alrededor. Rio, hasta que, poco a poco, las carcajadas se transformaron en sollozos. Hasta que su sonrisa se eclipsó y lloró sobre la mesa con el rostro oculto en los brazos.

—No lloro por eso—alcanzó a decir ahogadamente—, sino porque sé, que a él no le importará.

***

Pepper miró su reloj de pulsera por tercera vez, y pidió una copa más de vino. Tony llegaba tarde. Si tardaba diez minutos más, le llamaría.

No fue necesario, minutos después de que le llevaran la copa de vino, lo vio acercarse sorteando las mesas a su alrededor. Pepper torció un poco la boca cuando se dio cuenta que éste vestía de la manera más casual del mundo. Parecía recién salido de su taller, con esos jeans, esa playera vieja y tenis. Se dijo que, quizás y era justo eso lo que lo había retrasado; Tony tenía la mala costumbre de perder la noción del tiempo cuando estaba en su taller. Le daba crédito por haber ido, pero estaba segura de que sólo lo habían dejado entrar a ese lujoso restaurante porque era Tony Stark, de otra manera le habrían cerrado las puertas en la nariz.

Tony se sentó frente a ella sin decir nada, sin siquiera saludarla. Al igual que ella, pidió una copa de vino, y también la carta. Pepper se extrañó de esa frialdad, pero no dijo nada, hasta que los platillos estuvieron frente a ellos y los meseros los habían dejado en paz.

—¿Está todo bien, Tony?

Éste levantó la vista y asintió. Para ese momento, había superado a Pepper en copas de vino bebidas, y sólo había comenzado. Cuando pidió, mejor, una botella y se la terminó, pero sólo había picado su platillo, Pepper se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y miró a su prometido con severidad.

—Tony, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada

—Tony...

Él le miró fijamente con los ojos y nariz enrojecidos. Para ella, Tony había bebido mucho; para sí mismo, había llorado demasiado, horas antes.

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó— ¿Por qué enviaste ese comunicado de prensa? No tenemos ni 24 horas, comprometidos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Ah, sabía que podías molestarte.

—¡¿Entonces, por qué lo hiciste?!—Tony dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato haciendo que éste tintineara estruendosamente.

Pepper respiró profundo antes de contestar.

—Sólo pensé que era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres capaz de arrepentirte. Tú nunca tomas en serio las relaciones interpersonales. Para ti, siempre ha bastado una noche. Pero parecías tan serio anoche, que estaba muy feliz por ello. Así que lo hice sin darme cuenta. Lo siento, Tony, sé que fue apresurado, pero necesitaba gritarlo.

Tony la miró, por unos instantes, fijamente; aunque no parecía estarla mirando realmente.

Pensó: "¿Es así como me ven todos? ¿Cómo alguien que no toma en serio nada, al que le basta una noche? ¿Cómo alguien que desecha a las personas con las que está? ¿Era así? No los culpaba, él sabía que esa era la imagen que proyectaba. Ahora entendía. Tal vez, Steve, por eso, tampoco se tomó en serio la noche que pasaron juntos. No había necesidad de ello, porque Tony prefiere las relaciones de una noche.

—Disculpa—dijo, y se levantó de su asiento—, tengo que... hacer algo urgentemente.

Salió del restaurante, no sin antes decirle al mesero que todo lo cargaran a su cuenta. Tomó un taxi, porque estaba lo suficientemente bebido como para no ser capaz de manejar y, por más temerario que fuera, quería llegar vivo.

Se detuvo ante aquella puerta, sólo había ido ahí un par de veces. Es más, nunca había cruzado la puerta de lo rápidas y precisas que habían sido sus visitas. Tocó. Se tambaleó; se sintió mareado por el vino, pero también, por los nervios que le quemaban la boca del estómago.

La puerta se abrió.

—Steve...— murmuró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Somnolencia

—Oh, lo siento, Tony...

Natasha le miró desde el umbral de la puerta, llevaba un vestido rojo con un escote que llegaba casi al ombligo. En resumen, vestía para matar. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar al departamento, pero Tony dudó en dar los pasos necesarios para entrar; adentro se adivinaba la luz de unas velas.

—Steve no está— Natasha insistió en que pasara, Tony obedeció descolocado.

Sentado en una mesa, vestido también con elegancia, Bucky le dirigió una mirada de desinterés, tal vez, de un poco de molestia. No estaba contento con Tony, por la manera en que éste afectaba a su mejor amigo, pero sabía que no debía ser muy explícito al respecto; por otro lado, el genio, había interrumpido una cena romántica con su novia, y sintió que le habían cortado la inspiración.

Tony le devolvió la mirada, pero su mirada era turbia, rojiza y confusa. Era evidente que estaba tomado, y por eso, Natasha se apresuró a llevarlo al sofá y le ofreció un vaso de agua.

—¿Estás bien, Tony?—le preguntó la pelirroja, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y le entregaba el vaso de agua.

Tony giró el rostro hacia ella, asintió y negó casi al mismo tiempo. Bucky bufó desde la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Dónde está Steve? Necesito hablar con él.

—Bueno, Tony, salió para dejarnos a nosotros tener una cita—Natasha le sonrió.

—Ah.

—No llegará pronto, Tony, de lo contrario te diría que lo esperaras.

—Tal vez, ni siquiera llegue—Bucky mencionó, así como quién no quiere la cosa, pero con un tono de voz que le canjeó una dura mirada de Natasha.

Tony lo escuchó a lo lejos, en ese momento, se sentía mal por estar borracho. Se sentía un tanto inútil, y su cerebro no hacia buenas conexiones. Él quería hablar con Steve, sólo eso y sólo eso tenía en mente.

—¿A dónde fue? Lo buscaré.

—No lo sé, Tony. No nos dijo, ¿verdad, Bucky?—Natasha pronunció aquello último con un tono que le indicó a Bucky que si decía que no, se quedaba sin cenar.

—Ajá—contestó éste con el mismo desinterés de antes—. Regresa a tu casa, Stark. Le diré cuando vuelva, que te busque.

—¿A dónde fue? —Insistió él, algo que le decía que sí lo sabían—Iré a buscarlo.

—Tony, eso que quieres hablar con él, ¿no puede esperar a mañana?—Natasha, realmente, no quería decirle lo que sabía, no quería; lo que quería era evitar que Bucky se hartara y soltara la información.

—No, yo tengo... tengo que decirle...

—¿Qué vas a casarte?—lo interrumpió Bucky. Tony lo miró dolido— No te preocupes, ya lo sabe.

—¡Bucky!

—¿Qué? Tampoco es como si le importara, ¿o sí, Stark?

Tony quiso responderle, pero no tenía palabras. Estaba un poco confundido, entre el alcohol y lo que sucedía ahí. ¿Por qué Bucky parecía estar todavía más dolido qué él? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto con él? Hasta dónde recordaba, se llevaban cordialmente, hasta habían bromeado en varias ocasiones. ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Era sólo por qué había interrumpido su cita?

—Mejor me voy—balbuceó y se apoyó en el brazo del sofá para ponerse de pie—. Natasha, ¿a dónde fue? Por favor, dime. En verdad, necesito hablar con él.

La chica puso cara de circunstancia y una vez más, fue Bucky quien decidió aventarle un cuchillo directo al pecho.

—Fue a casa de Sharon.

***

Natasha le pidió un taxi, pero nada más había pasado un par de cuadras, decidió bajarse. Le pagó al taxista, incluso más de lo que hubiera gastado hasta su casa. Regresó a la entrada del edificio, y se sentó en la escalinata. El viento frío le golpeó el rostro y se sintió todavía más mareado que antes.

No estaba dispuesto a irse, no aún. Quería ver a Steve, no importaba si éste lo echaba, o lo mandaba a su casa. Sólo quería verlo. Tampoco le importaba, si, ahora, éste tenía una relación con esa agente que, según su opinión, era muy poco para el Capitán América.

Se recostó en las escaleras y observó las pocas estrellas visibles en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad. Suspiró y un vaho blanquecino escapó de entre sus labios y ascendió. Hacía un frío de perros y él sólo llevaba su playera descolorida encima. Entonces, en su campo visual aparecieron un par de ojos azules.

—Tony, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Steve?—hizo por levantarse, pero el movimiento brusco le provocó un mareo y cayó de nalgas en el escalón.

—¿Estás bien?—Steve se acuclilló a su lado y le miró con el ceño plegado de preocupación—¿Bebiste?

—Sí, sí—Tony esquivó su mirada, Dios, estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca—Creí...creí que... volverías tarde.

Steve no contestó de inmediato, se sentó mejor a su lado y suspiró.

—Sí, sólo vine por mi moto; la dejé en el garaje del edificio. Pero, no voy a interrumpir a esos dos—dejo escapar una sonrisita de conocimiento.

—¿Vas a volver con ella?

—¿Ella?

—La agente esa... ¿cómo se llama?

—Ah, Sharon...—Tony se encogió, ese nombre le daba escalofríos—. Sólo fui a dejarle una carta. Luego, pensé en dar una vuelta por ahí en moto—Steve habló como si nada, pero Tony se preguntó: ¿qué tipo de carta?— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Te vas a congelar.

Tony no le dijo que lo estaba esperando, ni que no le importaba haberse convertido en Tony-paleta, con tal de verlo.

—Yo... quería... ah... pasaba por aquí.

Steve frunció el ceño una vez más, no le creía nada, pero no discutiría con alguien que parecía medio alcoholizado. Resolvió que, tampoco, podía dejarlo ahí, congelándose.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa—le dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le sujetaba de un brazo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

A Tony se le cortó la respiración al sentir su agarre, su cuerpo se tensó, pero así de rápido como lo hizo, así mismo se dejó llevar. Steve no dudó en quitarse la chaqueta y dársela. A pesar de que Tony protestó, el argumento de Steve fue imbatible: "Yo no me enfermo, Tony, tú sí"

La chaqueta sólo contribuyó a la embriaguez de Tony. Un tipo de embriaguez que lo aturdía con más violencia que la provocada por el whisky. La maldita prenda olía a la colonia del capitán, y no sólo eso, tenía rastros de su calor corporal. Era como ser abrazado por Steve. Éste no se dio por enterado del efecto de su chaqueta en Tony; pensó que sus mejillas rojas, se debían al frío.

Steve sacó su moto del garaje, y ayudó a Tony a subir. Sintió los brazos de éste rodearle la cintura y su cuerpo apoyado en su espalda cuando encendió el motor. La sensación le hizo sentirse triste. Le agradaba tanto, era un toque tan cálido, tan anhelado, que no podía más que sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, porque ese hombre, el que apoyaba la mejilla en su omoplato, era la persona que amaba, pero también, era el amor que jamás podría tener.

Tony dormitó en el trayecto hasta su casa. Y cada vez que se daba cuenta de que ello y daba un respingo, sonreía ampliamente. Aferrarse a Steve era algo que le estaba gustando mucho, desde que habían compartido esa noche. Al llegar, Steve, casi, casi tuvo que cargarlo de la moto al interior de la mansión, y del interior de la mansión a su habitación.

—Tony, cámbiate; tu ropa debe estar helada—aconsejó el capitán cuando lo dejó sentado al borde de la cama—¿Dónde tienes tu pijama?

—No uso—dijo Tony, con los ojos medio abiertos, no se quería cambiar, no quería quitarse la chaqueta de Steve, así que se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente.

Steve, sin embargo, no claudicó y buscó en el armario del millonario algo que pudiera fungir como pijama. Encontró un conjunto de pants deportivos, que aparentaban ser cómodos y calientes.

—Vamos, Tony, cámbiate. No quiero que te enfermes.

Más que la orden, fue ese "No quiero que te enfermes" lo que convenció a Tony a mudar de ropa. Fue ese deseo de Steve lo que lo orilló a dejar su capricho inicial. ¿Por qué? Porque la preocupación de Steve por su salud, había sido genuina, le había enternecido el corazón. Se sintió amado.

Mientras él se cambiaba, el capitán deshizo la cama. De esa manera evitó dar un vistazo a sus espaldas. Claro que quería ver la piel desnuda de Tony una vez más, su color, su textura, el movimiento tenuemente marcado de sus músculos. Pero sabía que después de ver, habría querido tocar; después, probar; después, poseer. Así que tuvo que censurarse a sí mismo.

Tony trepó a la cama una vez que estuvo cambiado, ciertamente, se sentía más tibio, y más cuando Steve lo arropó en la cama.

—Descansa, Tony—hizo amagó de dejarlo dormir, pero el ingeniero le sujetó de la manga.

—Cap—le dijo—, no te vayas.

—No me digas que le temes a los monstruos debajo de la cama—Steve intentó bromear, para liberar la tensión que las palabras de Tony habían provocado en él, para calmar a su esperanzado corazón y el vuelco en su estómago.

—Sí—respondió, Tony—. Mucho. Necesito un guardián.

Steve rio un poco, pero no se estaba divirtiendo.

—Intenta dormir, me quedaré afuera... si quieres... y si algo pasa, sólo grita.

—No—Tony no lo soltaba, es más, tiraba de él—. Lo perdí, así que dámelo de nuevo.

—¿El qué?—ahora sí, no entendía nada.

Por toda respuesta, Tony palmeó la almohada a su lado. No lo dijo, pero él quería recuperar el aroma perdido de su almohada. Tiró de nuevo de la manga del capitán, y éste no tuvo opción más que hincar una rodilla en el colchón.

—Tony, no creo que...

—Quédate—la manera en la que eso fue dicho, hizo tragar saliva al capitán; de inmediato, se supo derrotado.

Se quitó los zapatos y el cinturón, para dormir un poco más cómodo; y ocupó el lugar que le ofrecían en esa cama. Tony sonrió complacido y exigió un brazo de almohada; se acurrucó contra el fuerte cuerpo del capitán y suspiró feliz.

Era curioso, se había sentido miserable todo el día, pero ahora, en un solo segundo, estaba inundado de paz y alegría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	8. Incierto

Una vez más, como una maldición, Tony despertó solo en su cama. Incluso, pensó que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Pero la almohada a su lado que había recuperado el aroma cálido de Steve, y la chaqueta colgada en el respaldo de una silla, le indicaron que de sueño no había tenido nada.

Tony sonrió y se incorporó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda. Steve debía seguir ahí, al menos eso pensó debido a la chaqueta. En realidad, sólo quería que estuviera ahí. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, dando pequeños saltos alegres. Sentía su pecho inflamado, como si tuviera un globo hinchado de júbilo dentro. Pensó mientras caminaba descalzo por el pasillo hasta la sala, que despertar así era maravilloso, incluso si Steve se había levantado antes que él. En una convivencia diaria— considerando que Tony solía ir a dormir hasta ya muy tarde, y que Steve se levantaba muy temprano para cumplir con sus kilómetros diarios de trote— eso, probablemente, pasaría constantemente.

Steve no estaba en la sala, ni en el comedor. Tal vez, se había ido a correr, pero si era así, entonces, seguramente ya no volvería.

—Jarvis— llamó Tony arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina—, ¿Steve ya se fue?

—Así es señor.

Tony suspiró al tiempo que cruzaba el umbral de la cocina.

—Pero le ha dejado el desayuno sobre la isla, señor—agregó la IA.

Tony lo escuchó y detuvo sus pasos. Sus ojos ansiosos escudriñaron en los rincones de la cocina. Justo en medio, sobre la superficie de mármol de la isla, descubrió su desayuno cubierto cuidadosamente para retrasar su enfriamiento.

Una amplia sonrisa invadió su rostro.

Casi corrió hasta la isla; se trepó a un banco con ansiedad y después, destapó su alimento. Era un desayuno sencillo pero evidentemente hecho para Tony. Hot cakes con mermelada y un par de mitades de fresas, jugo de naranja recién exprimido y una taza de café. Todo se veía delicioso. Sujetó su tenedor y se relamió los labios golosamente. Entonces, notó una cosa más: había otro plato de hot cakes, otro jugo y otra taza de café un lugar más allá del suyo.

Su sonrisa se amplió más, tanto que la comisura de sus labios le dolió. Descubrió que Steve pensaba desayunar con él. Aquello hinchó un poco más el globo en su interior.

—¿Tuvo prisa, Jarvis?—preguntó embutiéndose una porción de hot cakes, y comprobaba que aquello no sólo lucía delicioso, lo era.

—Así es, señor. Recibió una llamada y salió apresuradamente.

—Bueh... algo del trabajo, seguramente—se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Pensó que podía disfrutar una vida con mañanas así; y que, además, tenía un pretexto para verlo de nuevo: debía devolverle su chaqueta.

***

Más tarde, bañado y pulcramente arreglado, Tony Stark arribó al edificio dónde Steve vivía. Llevaba la chaqueta de éste bajo el brazo y su sonrisa seguía firmemente sujeta a su rostro.

Quería hablar con él y verle. Darle su chaqueta, fingir demencia y quedarse a su lado un poco más. También, por supuesto, le daría las gracias por el desayuno. Eso sería todo. No le hablaría de nada más. Temía que le rompieran el corazón, pero no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Él quería a Steve, lo quería en su vida, en sus noches y días. Y si no podía ser de otra manera, al menos podría ser su amigo.

Se sentía incapaz de revelar sus sentimientos. El rechazo para él era un tema importante, que lo marcaba profundamente. Siempre se sintió rechazado, de alguna manera, por su padre; hasta el día de hoy sigue preguntándose sobre qué tanto de esa sensación era verdadera. Sin embargo, en su adultez, esa sensación se había marchado. Nadie lo rechazaba, jamás; ya fuera en negocios o relaciones interpersonales. Se convirtió en alguien que rechazaba, y no al revés. Basta decir, que ni Steve había sido capaz de rechazar su propuesta. Esa propuesta había sido descuidada. Steve no se había negado a ello, porque no tenía razón para ello. Se trataba de un momento de placer que ambos necesitaban, una manera de apagar la curiosidad o simplemente, de un delirio de borrachos. Su miedo al rechazo subyacía en que el corazón era mucho más fácil de rasgar que las sabanas. Él realmente quería a Steve, nunca había deseado algo como lo deseaba a él. Y no se trataba de un derecho natural, como debía de ser el amor de su padre; o del capricho de un niño inmaduro. Era algo que no había sentido antes y que le aterraba.

Con ello en mente; y con la alegría de la mañana en un bolsillo y la resignación en el otro, tocó la puerta como hiciera la noche anterior y como la noche anterior, Natasha le abrió la puerta.

—¿Está Steve?

—Lo siento, Tony, no está.

El millonario torció la boca, molesto; como la noche anterior: no estaba.

—¿Tardará?

—No lo sé—Natasha se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar— También llamaron a Bucky. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias—se sentó en el sofá de la noche anterior, pero no soltó la chaqueta del capitán— ¿Para que los llamaron?—quiso saber.

—Ni idea—Natasha suspiró al sentarse a su lado—. Se supone que Bucky estaba de vacaciones, ambos lo estábamos... por fin...—se quejó y añadió con un mohín de disgusto—: Maldito Fury.

Tony asintió con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo con eso de "Maldito Fury".

—¿Estás segura que esta con Steve?

—Sí, dijo que lo vería en SHIELD.

Tony suspiró. Fury había hecho la llamada que frustró su desayuno con Steve. Doblemente "maldito Fury".

—Nat, ¿puedo quedarme aquí, hasta que vuelva?

La pelirroja levantó la vista un poco extrañada, desde la noche pasada, Tony estaba raro. Ella sabía que Steve amaba a Tony, pero sobre éste no podía decir gran cosa, era demasiado ambiguo con su comportamiento. Se le pegaba a Steve y lo buscaba constantemente; pero se iba a casar con Pepper.

—Claro, que puedes. Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, lo que quieras, Nat.

—¿Para qué querías a Steve ayer?

***

—Lo siento, Capitán. Sé que le dije que no iba a necesitar su asistencia en esta operación, pero surgió un imprevisto.

Steve asintió al tiempo que ajustaba sus guantes. Un poco más allá, Bucky hacía lo propio, pero con sus botas. Sonó una alarma y se encendió una luz amarilla.

—Estamos entrando en la zona, capitán—anunció Fury.

—Bien—Steve se irguió, para mirar la luz—. Después de que saltemos, esperen treinta minutos antes de volver.

Fury asintió, y se dirigió a la cabina del piloto. Entonces su amigo se acercó.

—¿Listo?

Steve asintió.

—Bucky

—¿Mmh?

Steve le tendió sus placas de identidad; Bucky sonrió de medio lado, las sujetó y a cambio le dio las suyas.

—¿A quién?— preguntó Steve, al tiempo que pasaba las placas de Bucky por encima de su cabeza y luego, las guardaba debajo de la casaca de su uniforme.

—Natasha—contestó Bucky, colocando las placas de Steve alrededor de su cuello— ¿Y tú?

La luz verde se encendió en ese momento, la plataforma de salida comenzó a abrirse. Steve suspiró y aseguró su escudo en la espalda; Bucky hizo lo mismo con su arma.

—Tony—respondió Steve y saltó del avión.

***

La noche llegó mientras Natasha y Tony esperaban. Sentados una al lado del otro, y después de devorar un par de pizzas, hablaban animadamente.

Cuando comenzó a hacer frío, Nat decidió preparar café, encender la calefacción y llevar una manta para su piernas; Tony rechazó la manta y uso la chaqueta de Steve.

—Bueno, Tony—la pelirroja se estiró para dejar la taza de café sobre la mesita de centro—. Creo que ya fue suficiente.

—¿De qué?—Tony bebió un sorbo de café en actitud desentendida.

—Le diste la vuelta a mi pregunta, y no has contestado. Te la vuelvo a hacer ¿Para qué querías a Steve ayer? Es más, déjame añadir una más: ¿Para qué lo quieres hoy?

—Quiero devolverle su chaqueta.

—¿Por qué tienes su chaqueta?—preguntó implacablemente la rusa.

Tony vaciló, balbuceo un algo ininteligible, y terminó diciendo algo parecido a la verdad: Steve lo había encontrado afuera del edificio y como no llevaba suéter se la había prestado. Natasha levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Pero te fuiste de aquí en taxi, yo misma te subí a él. ¿Cómo es que te encontraste con Steve?

—Me bajé—contestó sin pensar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tenía que hablar con él

—¿Sobre qué?

Tony la miró impotente. Natasha seguramente se había puesto un perfume hecho a base de suero de la verdad o algo así. Pero lo cierto era que la borrachera de los días anteriores sumada a un principio de gripe detonada por su exposición al sereno de la noche, le restaba conexiones a sus neuronas.

—Sobre... la boda—lo último sonó más a pregunta que a respuesta.

—¿Acaso quieres que sea tu padrino?—Natasha levantó más la ceja, curiosamente, era posible, sin que perdiera naturalidad.

Tony negó. Qué locura sería eso. No, no, ni en sus sueños más locos. Tuvo una imagen mental de sí mismo frente al altar con Steve a su lado, pero no precisamente de la manera que le habría gustado.

—No, sólo quería preguntarle... su... opinión.

La espía tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle lo que Steve pensaba al respecto... y lo que ella pensaba también. Respiró profundo.

—¿Qué...?—intentó sonar un tanto divertida y con ganas de molestar (que sí que tenía ganas de ello)—¿... tienes dudas?

Tony tragó grueso, pero no pudo contestar. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Bucky entró. No reparó en ellos, parecía distraído. Llevaba el uniforme aún puesto, pero desaliñadamente, tenía manchas de tierra que lo palidecían y otras manchas oscuras de apariencia se sangre seca. En la frente, el sargento exhibía una curación y su pómulo hablaba claramente de un encuentro con un puño.

Nat se levantó del sofá, se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, y preguntarle qué había pasado y cómo se encontraba. Bucky la miró sin mirarla realmente; y respondió lánguidamente que estaba bien. Algo en su rostro inquietó a Tony, quién se levantó de su asiento y al hacerlo, la chaqueta del capitán se deslizó hasta el piso.

—¿Dónde está Steve?—interrogó con una extraña sensación en la garganta.

Bucky giró el rostro, lo miró como si lo mirara por primera vez, despegó los labios lentamente y respondió con voz ronca.

—En el hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	9. Inocultable

"Quiero verlo", "quiero verlo", "quiero verlo"

Se decía Tony, al tiempo que tamborileaba los dedos en el tablero del auto de Natasha. Estaban en medio de un atasco y la desesperación de Tony no podía ser más palpable. Tenía que darse prisa.

Bucky no había agregado más, se había quitado el chaleco y dejado caer pesadamente en el sofá, seguido de la mirada de pánico del castaño, quien se había quedado sin habla, y hasta había tenido que sujetarse del brazo del sofá, porque había tenido un bajón de presión sanguínea. Estaba frío y blanco como el papel cuando por fin exigió más que sólo unas palabras aisladas.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

—Herido—balbuceó Bucky, e hizo una mueca y se sujetó el costado, él también parecía herido; pero no debía estarlo tanto, si lo habían enviado a casa—Y no lo sé. Estaba vivo cuando me corrieron de ahí.

Sus palabras, lejos de tranquilizar, alarmaron más. Vivo... "estaba vivo" el "estaba" era lo que preocupaba a Tony. Se acercó trastabillando al soldado y le sujetó del cuello del chaleco, quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero no tenía voz. Su mente estaba bloqueada, no podía conectarla con su lengua. De pronto, se sintió perdido, desesperado...

—Nat—Bucky miró los ojos de Tony, como si pudiera leer sus pupilas y adivinar lo que sucedía—. Llévalo... Yo estaré bien...

Natasha asintió y tiró de Tony, para que la siguiera. Cuando el castaño entendió que iría con Steve, volvió en sí. Rápidamente recogió la chaqueta de éste del suelo y salió delante de su amiga, apurándola en el proceso. Ahora, en medio del tráfico, no podía quedarse quieto.

—¡Muévete maldito idiota!—gritó, apartando el cinturón de seguridad lo suficiente para sacar medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del auto.

—Tony, cálmate.

—¡No me voy a calmar!—tenía que darse prisa. No quería llegar y no poder verlo... No, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

Avanzaron un par de metros, pero volvieron a detenerse.

—No puedo más—murmuró histérico ante la mirada atónita de Natasha, a ella le preocupaba más el ingeniero que Steve—No puedo más.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, ahora sí en definitiva y abrió la puerta.

—¡Tony, ¿qué haces?! ¡Estamos en medio de la avenida!

—¡No puedo más!—gritó éste y echó a correr entre los automóviles, rumbo al hospital.

Natasha frunció el ceño, confundida y suspiró profundamente. Le extrañaba ese comportamiento, era demasiado aprensivo. Ni siquiera Bucky, que era el mejor amigo de Steve, había lucido tan preocupado y ansioso. Acaso... acaso había algo ahí, de lo que se estuviera perdiendo.

Tony resbaló en la entrada de urgencias del hospital, no se cayó de puro milagro; y siguió corriendo hasta el mostrador de las enfermeras.

—Ro...gers—exhaló— ¿dó...dónde...?

—Señor, no puedo entenderle, si no se calma—le dijo una enfermera usando un tono casi maternal en la voz.

Tony tragó saliva, estaba muy agitado; había corrido varios metros, era más de lo que solía correr en un entrenamiento. Sentía el sudor resbalar por su sien, el corazón acelerado y la garganta tan seca que apenas podía hablar. Quería mandar al diablo a todo el mundo, pero antes, quería que le dieran respuestas.

—¡Tony!

Una voz lo salvó de hacer un nuevo intento por hablar. Era Rhodey. Suspiró aliviado y corrió hacia él.

—¿Dónde...?—intentó decirle.

—Calma, Tony, ¿qué sucede?

—No... no... digas...calme.

—Al menos recupera la respiración, hombre.

Tony se exasperó, y tomó aire...

—¡¿Dónde está Steve?!—gritó con todo el aire que pudo reunir.

Rhodey entendió, entonces. Y para no empujar más a su amigo al borde de la desesperación, le dijo en que habitación estaba el capitán. Tony salió disparado hacia allá; quien sabe de dónde había sacado la energía para correr tanto ese día.

Natasha llegó justo cuando Tony se había perdido pasillo arriba, y se encontró con Rhodey, quién le dio un informe sobre Tony y, también, sobre Steve.

—Ese Tony no quiso quedarse a escuchar sobre la salud del capitán—dijo el coronel al tiempo que reía—, tenía prisa por verlo, supongo.

Natasha frunció el ceño, definitivamente se estaba perdiendo de algo ahí.

—Rhodey, ¿qué está pasando?

—¿No te lo dijo Barnes?

Nat negó. Tal vez, no había podido decirle nada porque Tony estaba ahí cuando llegó. Se lo comentó a Rhodey y éste asintió.

—Debió ser por eso... ¿quieres un café? Te contaré mientras nos lo tomamos.

***

Horas antes, Rhodey había llegado al hospital, donde, le dijeron, algunos miembros de la unidad de la misión habían ido a parar. Sabía que el capitán Rogers y el sargento Barnes, había realizado una complicada labor de rescate, y que, para bien o para mal, también estaban ahí.

Se encontró con Bucky primero. Le sonrió aliviado y agradecido, al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

—¿Cómo está, sargento?—le preguntó y señaló la herida que tenía en la frente, no era muy profunda pero sangraba en demasía, era lo que solía pasar con las heridas en ese lugar.

—No es nada—contestó Bucky y se quitó con el pulgar un hilo de sangre que amenazaba con caer de la ceja a su ojo—. Estoy esperando que vengan a coserme.

Rhodey asintió.

—¿El capitán Rogers?

—Allá—Bucky señaló una puerta—. El punk, como siempre, se arriesgó de más. Pero estará bien.

—Gracias, sargento. Sin su ayuda está misión habría fracasado.

Bucky asintió. Decidió abrir el cuello de su chaleco, porque a esas alturas, se sentía asfixiado por él. Rhodey vio, entonces, por casualidad, las placas que pendían de su cuello. Era una maldición, a veces, tener una vista tan aguda, pero se dio cuenta que no eran las placas del sargento. Intrigado por ello las señaló.

—Ah—Bucky levantó las placas casi frente a su cara y chasqueó la lengua—, una vieja costumbre que tenemos.

—¿Se intercambian las placas de identidad? Pero no deberían de... se supone que son para identificarlos en caso de que...

—Sí, sí—Bucky hizo un ademán con la mano para callarlo—. Realmente no nos importa si nos confunden, si morimos los dos. Pero si no, si uno muere y es imposible recuperar su cuerpo o ni siquiera encontrarlo, el otro tendrá sus placas y podrá entregarlas a la persona indicada.

—¿La persona indicada?

—Una persona especial—explicó Bucky, no estaba de muy buen humor, pero hablar lo distraía del dolor en su frente—. Durante la guerra, yo llevaba sus placas, si Steve moría debía entregárselas a Peggy y él a mi hermana en Brooklyn.

Rhodey asintió.

—¿Y siguen haciéndolo?

—Ya te lo dije, es una vieja costumbre.

—¿Steve, a quién le tiene que entregar tus placas?

—A Natasha, es mi novia así que... no querría que nadie más las tuviera.

—Entiendo... ¿y tú, a quién debías entregarlas?

Bucky hizo un mohín. Dudó un poco en contestar, no sabía si Steve se molestaría, pero bueno, no pensaba que le hiciera daño a nadie, tampoco.

—A Tony.

Rhodey abrió la boca; la respuesta le había sorprendido. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó ¿por qué a Tony? Lo de Bucky lo entendía, Natasha era su novia, no se necesitaba más explicación. Las placas debían ser entregadas a alguien especial, alguien que ellos amaran, era la regla no dicha en esa costumbre, que esos dos amigos arrastraban desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo había una respuesta coherente para esa pregunta.

—¿No me digas que a Steve le gusta Tony?

El sargento se encogió de hombros.

—Pues...

—¡No puede ser!—Rhodey echó a reír, Bucky lo miró ligeramente molesto, así que se apresuró a explicarse—¡A Tony le gusta Steve! ¡Qué digo gustar! ¡Está enamorado hasta la cachas!

—¿Ah? Pero... pero va a casarse ¿o no?

—Sí, pero no quiere—Rhodey agitó la cabeza—. Es una estupidez, Dios. Son un par de idiotas.

—¿Estás seguro de que a Tony le gusta Steve?

—Más que eso, ya te lo dije.

—Pero... Steve dijo que Tony no...

—Y Tony dijo que Steve no...

Suspiraron los dos. Era exasperante tener un par de amigos idiotas. Más que eso, era cansado.

—Barnes, tenemos que hacer que se confiesen. Ya he tenido suficiente de los lloriqueos y borracheras de Tony por culpa de su amor no correspondido, que es, de hecho, correspondido.

—Dímelo a mí... bueno, Steve no se emborracha. Y bien, ¿tienes algo en mente? Porque estoy herido y muy hambriento como para pensar.

***

—Entonces, ¿todo fue una actuación?

—Más o menos—confesó Rhodey—. Steve sí está en el hospital, ¿o no?

—Pero no en peligro de morir, Tony casi se muere con la sola idea de que Steve estuviera herido.

Ahora, Natasha podía interpretar la conducta de Tony correctamente. No era la primera vez que Steve era herido en combate, pero al parecer Tony estaba muy sensible respecto a él. Lo cuál era extraño fuera de contexto.

—¿Y de verdad creen que con esto baste para que se confiesen?

Rhodey se encogió de hombros, a decir verdad, no. Pero al menos esperaba que algo en ellos hiciera "click".

***

Tony vio a una enfermera salir de la habitación marcada con el número que Rhodey le había dado; y casi la derriba al entrar como un bólido.

Steve estaba sentado en la cama del hospital, con uno de sus brazos conectado a una bolsa de suero, mientras el otro estaba recién vendando. Tenía, además, raspones en la frente y el labio abierto. Nada parecía ser tan aparatoso como Tony había imaginado. Nada de su imagen apocalíptica había sucedido. Sintió alivio, pero permaneció en él la sensación de apremio con la que había llegado; y ésta se derramó en forma de lágrimas y balbuceos ininteligibles.

Steve había levantado la vista cuando la puerta se abrió, al ver a Tony sonrió suavemente y quiso saludarle con familiaridad; pero al verlo llorar de pronto, su saludo se quedó sólo en el deseo de hacerlo. Se preocupó, en cambio. Se levantó de la cama y tensando el catéter del suero se acercó a él.

—¿Tony? ¿Qué pasa Tony?—le tomó el rostro con ambas manos— ¿Estás herido?—preguntó, Tony no había estado en la misión, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ir de misión con él, que la idea no le pareció descabellada— ¿Qué tienes, Tony? ¿Qué sucede?

Tony no podía hablar, su intento por contener el llanto le impedían concentrarse en otra cosa. No quería preocupar a Steve, así que sólo atinó a negar y a abrazarse a él con fuerza, mientras liberaba la tensión que había acumulado durante el trayecto al hospital. Steve le sujetó confundido, con miles de interrogantes flotando alrededor de su cabeza. Tal vez, algo malo le había pasado; tal vez, había discutido con Pepper y la boda se había cancelado. Sí, claro, Steve; ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, se dijo internamente.

La enfermera volvió unos minutos después, y a regañadientes, Tony se separó del capitán, y se limpió las lágrimas en una esquina de la habitación, esperando que la enfermera no pensara nada raro. Steve lo observó en silencio, incapaz, aún de comprender que sucedía.

—Voy a quitarle el suero, Capitán—anunció la mujer, Steve asintió distraídamente. La enfermera trabajó con rapidez— Ya le dieron el alta, cuando quiera pueda pasar por documento al mostrador.

—Gracias.

Tony escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras la enfermera. Su llanto se había calmado, él mismo estaba más sosegado. Y de pronto, sintió pánico. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar su arrebato?

—Me... me tengo que ir—murmuró sin voltear a ver a Steve y quiso escapar, tal como había entrado, pero olvidó que en cuestiones de reflejos, velocidad y fuerza, el rubio lo superaba.

Nada más haber alcanzado el pomo de la puerta, sintió y vio, luego, la mano de Steve a un lado de su oreja impidiéndole abrirla. Está de más decir que también sintió a sus espaldas el cuerpo del capitán y su respiración removerle el cabello.

—Tony, ¿qué pasa?

—Na... nada.

—¿Estás bien? No te vayas sin decirme, si estás bien.

—Estoy bien—hizo un nuevo intento por abrir la puerta, pero no pudo.

—Tony...

—Tú eres el que está en el hospital, ¿por qué te preocupas por mí? Já, de verdad que eres tonto, capsicle. Ahora, suelta la puerta y déjame... salir.

Steve ya había soltado la puerta, pero no pretendía dejarlo ir. Se abrazó al torso de Tony y apoyó la frente el hombro de éste. Él también estaba aliviado; no solía dar voz a sus pensamientos mientras peleaba, pero después, mientras le cosían la profunda herida que se hizo en el brazo, que, por cierto, no había parado de sangrar, pensó en Tony. Pensó que habría pasado si no hubiera sido sólo una mera herida. No habría podido verlo o abrazarlo como hacía en ese momento. Vamos, ni siquiera se habría podido despedir de él. Se alegraba de que nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Por su lado, el castaño sintió un calorcito invadirle el pecho. El contacto de Steve terminó por calmarlo, y suspiró profundamente.

—Ten más cuidado, ¿sí?

Steve asintió.

—No es nada—añadió.

Tony se giró entre los brazos del capitán y le obligó a levantar el rostro.

—Pero me asustaste.

—Lo siento.

Tony sonrió y le acunó una mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Está bien. Todo está bien; tú estás bien.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y un segundo después, se besaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. Yuxtaposición

Natasha abrió la puerta que la enfermera señaló como la habitación en la que Steve estaba. El click de la puerta hizo que, casi por reflejo, tanto Tony como Steve se separaran y miraran en dirección a ésta.

—¿Cómo estás, Steve?—preguntó Natasha nada más entrar—Tony estaba muy preocupado por ti—añadió maliciosamente y notó el efecto de sus palabras en las mejillas del ingeniero.

—Estoy bien, Nat—Steve, por el bien de Tony fingió no haber escuchado lo último.

—En ese caso, te llevo a casa, ¿te parece bien? Bucky ya está allá, descansando.

Steve asintió.

—Nos acompañas ¿verdad, Tony?—preguntó.

—S-sí.

El viaje de vuelta al departamento de Steve fue silencioso. Un silencio incomodo que, sin embargo, hiciera reír internamente a la pelirroja.

Tony estaba aún estresado por el miedo que había sentido. El terrible miedo de perder a Steve lo había aterrorizado demasiado; pero lo que más lo ponía tenso era ese beso, ese breve, brevísimo beso que se habían dado unos minutos atrás. Se preguntaba qué había pasado ahí. Por qué Steve había aceptado ser besado sin ningún problema. Tal vez, se dijo, lo había tomado por sorpresa y por ello no reaccionó ¿Por qué carajos lo había besado? Las cosas de por sí ya eran raras; y no quería perder a Steve, no por un beso impulsivo. Se lamentó durante todo el trayecto y resolvió que hablaría con él nada más llegar al departamento. Se disculparía y así, el statu quo se mantendría y ellos seguirían siendo amigos. Después de todo, era a eso a lo único que podía aspirar, era lo único que no quería perder.

Por su lado, Steve, en la parte trasera del auto, meditaba con la mirada en las calles, que se sucedían tras la ventanilla. Se golpeaba mentalmente. Era evidente que Tony se había sentido incómodo con ese beso. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, lo había besado? No quería perder la amistad de Tony, era lo único que tenía de él, y haber tenido ese impulso, sin duda, había puesto en peligro eso. Temió, muy profundamente, que su relación con él se viera mellada por ese pequeño descuido. Resolvió que, en cuanto llegaran al departamento, pediría hablar un momento con él. Se disculparía por su imprudencia y esperaría a que todo quedara olvidado.

***

Bucky ya se había duchado y puesto el pantalón del pijama (porque así estaba más cómodo) cuando ellos llegaron.

—Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?—le preguntó a su mejor amigo nada más verlo.

—Todo bien, Buck, ya sabes cómo exageran esos médicos.

Bucky rió y se puso de pie. Se quitó las placas de identidad y se las tendió a Steve.

—No fue necesario—dijo sonriendo.

—Afortunadamente—contestó Steve, y se abrió la chaqueta para sacar las placas de Bucky de su cuello con más libertad.

Se intercambiaron las placas ante las miradas interrogantes de los dueños potenciales de éstas: Tony y Natasha. Ninguno esgrimió algún comentario al respecto, pero no por ello, se vieron exentos de la curiosidad.

—Bucky, déjame vendarte de nuevo—dijo Natasha y cruzó la habitación en dirección al baño, para sacar vendas del botiquín. Bucky asintió, con un suspiro se dejó caer en el sofá y buscó a tientas el control de la televisión.

"Es el momento" pensaron sincronizados, pero sin saberlo, Tony y Steve.

—Tony/ Steve—hablaron al mismo tiempo

—Dime/¿Si?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?/ Quiero decirte algo

Callaron y rieron brevemente. Eso distendió un poco la tensión interna que ambos habían acumulado durante el corto viaje.

—Hablemos en mi habitación, si no te molesta...—dijo Steve

—No, no... quiero decir, está bien, hablemos ahí.

Steve asintió y esgrimió un torpe movimiento para indicar a dónde había que moverse; Tony también tuvo un primer paso hacia allá, torpe y pesado.

Cuando Natasha volvió con la vendas, sólo vio a Bucky despatarrado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la pantalla.

—¿Y los otros dos?

—Confesándose... espero—respondió el soldado.

***

Tony se tronó los dedos. De pronto, de nuevo, estaba más nervioso que antes. Y es que nunca había estado en la habitación de Steve. En la torre Avengers sí, pero no ahí, en ese departamento que era el hogar actual del capitán. La habitación, como era de esperarse, era sobria y estaba ordenada. Tenía un ligero aroma inconfundible: el aroma de Steve, o al menos de la colonia que solía usar.

—¿Quieres sentarte?—preguntó Steve. Tony negó, pensó que si se sentaba, ya no habría querido salir—Bueno, Tony, quería...

—Yo primero—interrumpió el ingeniero.

Steve cerró los labios y tragó saliva.

—El beso de hace rato—empezó Tony, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo continuar, fue como si le bajaran un interruptor y las palabras hubieran dejado de fluir. Se le secó la garganta y tuvo que carraspear más de una vez. Necesitaba decir solamente: "Lo siento, Steve, no era mi intención" Mas no podía, no podía mentirle. Cualquier otra cosa habría sido sencilla, pero esa mentira, esa en particular, le dolía a él. Sí había sido su intención besarlo, había sentido tanta alegría de verlo sano y salvo, que tuvo ese impulso. Y no, no lo sentía, en el fondo de su alma, no tenía remordimientos por ello.

Steve se mordió el labio inferior mientras Tony peleaba con su lengua. Ese bendito beso... estaba esperando el reclamo por parte del castaño. Algo como: "Steve, lo que pasó entre nosotros sólo fue esa noche, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te confundas. Creí que habías entendido que sólo se trató de una relación sexual de una noche." Entonces, él diría algo así como "Lo siento, Tony. Mi error. Comprendí que lo que pasó entre nosotros sólo fue un momento, no te preocupes." Y Tony diría: "¿Y por qué me besaste, si lo habías comprendido?" Y él diría que: "Fue sólo un estúpido impulso. No volverá a ocurrir." Eso, esas últimas palabras le dolían en el alma: "No volverá a ocurrir". Pero, pensó, si digo eso estaría mintiendo. Al menos parcialmente. Le había quedado claro que tipo de encuentro habían tenido, eso era verdad, pero no lamentaba para nada haberle besado en el hospital; y si Natasha hubiera llegado un poco más tarde, habría profundizado en la caricia.

—Olvídalo—terminó por decir Tony, aunque más bien se lo decía a sí mismo. "Olvídalo, Tony, no puedes mentirle ni tampoco a ti mismo".

Steve asintió automáticamente. No había sido tan horrible como lo había pensado.

—Yo...—Tony no había terminado—Yo sólo... te... te traía tu... tu ¿dónde la deje?

—¿Qué?

Tony no le contestó, salió de la habitación y volvió unos segundos después con la chaqueta del capitán entre las manos.

—La... la dejaste en mi casa esta mañana. Debiste haberla olvidado con las prisas...—se la tendió, pero evitó hacer contacto visual con él.

Steve miró la prenda sin moverse por unos cuantos segundos. Después, suspiró y sin querer dejó escapar una carcajada breve. Tony lo miró extrañado.

—Gracias—el capitán estiró la mano y tomó la prenda.

—¿Por qué te reíste?—Tony, ahora sí, levantó la vista. Esperaba ver la sonrisa de Steve, pero lo que vio fue un semblante ensombrecido.

—Nada, es que...

—¿Qué?

Steve clavó sus pupilas en las de Tony, y pasó de nuevo: se le escapó algo que no debía dejar salir.

—Ir por ella era mi pretexto para visitarte.

Tony sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Por qué querría el Capitán América visitarlo? Él no necesitaba un pretexto para irrumpir en su vida. Steve podía aparecerse frente a él cuando, donde y como quisiera. Era él, Tony, quien necesitaba un pretexto para poder tener contacto con él, llevarle la chaqueta lo era y ahora, se arrepentía, porque una vez entregada, ya no tendría más excusas para hacerlo.

—No, al revés—dijo con la latente tentación de arrebatarle la chaqueta y salir corriendo, diciéndole algo como "te la devuelvo después". Tal vez, podría inventarse una especie de juego de Sherezada para mantenerlo cerca durante días.

—¿Cómo?

—Era mi pretexto para volver a verte hoy. Y me he quedado sin él.

—No necesitas uno para verme, Tony. Estaré ahí, siempre que lo necesites.

—No digas eso

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es verdad.

—Lo es.

—¡No!

Y sin saber porque, Tony comenzó de nuevo llorar. Necesitaba de Steve ahora, lo necesitaba una hora atrás, y ayer, y antier; lo necesitaría mañana y dos días después, un año después, siempre. Lo necesitaba siempre. Y sabía que nunca lo tendría, no como realmente lo necesitaba. Ese pensamiento irrumpió en su psique y le golpeó dolorosamente, así que simplemente lloró. Intentó controlarlo, pero cada intento lo hacía llorar más, y comenzó a odiar ese yo llorón suyo que hace muchos años no asomaba la cabeza.

Como si no fuera suficiente, sintió que Steve lo rodeaba con su cuerpo, sintió su abrazo; y el llanto se volvió incontenible. Tony se aferró a la fuerte espalda del capitán, hundió la nariz en su cuello y le empapó la playera.

—No llores, Tony. Lo siento—dijo Steve, aunque no estaba seguro del porqué se disculpaba.

—Steve... Steve... yo... te necesito—logró decir entre un sollozo y otro—... ahora.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso, un beso más, un beso mejor, un beso que no se detuvo por nada, ni siquiera por lo saldado de sus lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó, sin cuestionarse nada, sin siquiera pensar. Se desconectó del mundo, y todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en ese beso, tanto así que dejó de llorar.

Steve rodeó la cintura del castaño y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, afianzándole ahí, sin darle ni un pequeño espacio para la huida. Él también dejo de pensar, dejo de darle vuelta a las cosas y se dejó llevar por el momento. No tenía caso, no. En ese instante tenía lo que deseaba, en ese momento que sabía efímero, abrazaría a la persona que amaba, eso era todo, eso era lo que importaba.

Cayeron en la cama, sin romper el beso, rodaron por ella y buscaron la comodidad de sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Se quitaron la ropa sin separarse del todo, y cuando sus pieles se encontraron, cuando ninguna barrera los mantuvo lejos, se miraron. Un precario pensamiento osciló en sus mentes: sería una segunda noche, un segundo encuentro. Ya no sería sólo una noche de desfogue o de experimentación, no. Ni siquiera estaban ebrios.

Tony se obligó a apartar la mirada de las pupilas de Steve, unas pupilas que ya no tenían el azul cielo conocido, sino un azul oscurecido por el deseo. Se mordió la mejilla interna. Si quería detenerse e irse, ese era el momento. Sin embargo, carecía de la fuerza para apartar el cuerpo del capitán del suyo, y también, de la voluntad para ello. Sus ojos tropezaron con el brazo vendado del soldado, tocó la tela con la punta de los de dedos.

—¿Te duele?—preguntó con un hilo de voz, "porque si te duele, podemos parar" pensó una oración que no dijo.

—No en realidad—contestó Steve distraídamente—. ¿Tony...?— "¿quieres irte?" fue la oración que el capitán no pronunció.

Al escuchar su nombre, Tony, levantó la vista, pero sólo un poco, para evitar la mirada que tanto temía. Se detuvo a tiempo, entre el pecho y la barbilla: justo en el cuello, de dónde pendían las dos placas de identidad. Tony, está vez, estiró la mano y sujetó las placas. Leyó claramente en ellas el nombre del capitán.

—¿Por qué las tenía Barnes?

—Porque así, si desaparecía—dijo Steve—, él pudiera dártelas.

—¿A mí?

Steve asintió.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—Porque...

Tony sintió como los dedos de Steve apresaban su barbilla y lo obligaban a mirarle a la cara; al capitán nada se le escapaba, sabía que había estado evadiéndolo.

—¿Por qué?—insistió el castaño, para desviar su propia atención.

—Porque te pertenecen.

Tony abrió la boca para preguntar otra cosa, cualquier cosa, pero Steve no le dio tiempo. Tomó esa oportunidad para besarle a su antojo. Para morderle los labios y acariciarle el paladar y la lengua, para hacerle gemir suave y bajito. Tony apenas fue consciente de su voz. Se dejó llevar, como se dejó llevar la primera vez. Adivinó lo que Steve quería, tanto como éste adivinó lo que él quería.

Y pronto, una vez más, se encontraron unidos, frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, con tanto deseo y a la vez, con tanta añoranza que ninguno se atrevió a hablar de nuevo. Ni siquiera cuando el orgasmo los arrasó y derribó contra el colchón como dos piltrafas humanas, sin fuerzas ni aliento. Al menos, Steve tuvo un instante de capacidad de reacción, antes de caer en un profundo sueño: atrajo en un apretado abrazo a Tony. Éste, a su vez, quería decirle cuanto lo quería, pero sólo atinó a sonreír antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de Steve, y enredar entre sus dedos la cadena de las placas de identidad.

***

El primero en despertar fue Tony. No abrió los ojos de inmediato, se estiró en la cama y bostezó antes de hacerlo. Encontró, para su sorpresa, a Steve durmiendo a su lado. Sonrió enternecido y le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, muy someramente, para no despertarlo. Debía estar cansado, no olvidaba que había vuelto de una misión, donde además había sido herido.

Hizo un recuento rápido de lo que había pasado, de lo que Steve le había dicho y de lo que él dijo. Si no estaba mal, ambos habían dejado salir cierta información que cambiaba todo. Más bien, información que daba esperanza, al menos a él, de que se querían, de que Steve lo quería. Esa noche, no había sido una noche cualquiera, no era para nada algo fugaz, ya no.

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el tono de llamada de su teléfono móvil. Dio un respingo y casi se cayó de la cama, aunque, de todas maneras, tuvo que bajar de ella y buscar su pantalón para apagar el bendito aparato. Cuando lo logró, volteó a ver a Steve, éste sólo se había girado ligeramente en la cama; seguía dormido. Tony suspiró aliviado, no quería interrumpirlo en su descanso.

Revisó la llamada perdida: era de Pepper. "Cierto" se dijo, aún tenía que arreglar ese asunto. Se puso de pie y recogió en silencio el resto de su ropa y, así mismo, se vistió. Tenía que decirle a Pepper la verdad, tenía que terminar con aquello y después, sin ataduras de ningún tipo, le diría a Steve una confesión de amor en forma, como debía ser. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sentía contento y optimista.

—Te veo luego, cap—dijo y salió de la habitación de puntillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	11. Beso I

Tony estornudó nada más entrar a la empresa. Se sentía ligeramente febril, aunque no estaba seguro de si se debía a esa incipiente gripe que lo había estado acosando los últimos días, o no era más que una consecuencia de dormir desnudo la noche anterior con Steve. Fuese como fuese, estaba contento, con buen ánimo, a pesar de tener la nariz congestionada.

Pepper salió de una junta, parecía bastante ocupada, mientras despachaba a algunos inversionistas y luego, con paso firme y apurado se dirigía a su oficina. Tony le dio alcance justo antes de que entrara.

—¡Pepper!

—¡Oh, Tony! ¿Dónde estuviste? Te estuve llamando toda la mañana, tenías que estar en la junta.

Tony la siguió al interior de la oficina.

—Lo siento, estuve...ocupado—no pudo evitar un media sonrisa.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo—Pepper no le prestó atención a su disculpa, y recogió unos folders de su escritorio—. Tenemos otra reunión en diez minutos, me alegra que hayas llegado.

—¿Qué? No, espera, Pepper, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?—La mujer dio media vuelta y salió de nuevo de la oficina con los documentos en la mano, seguida por Tony.

—Sobre... ¡achú!

—¿Estás resfriado?

—Eso creo—Tony buscó su pañuelo para sonarse la nariz—No debí dormir desnudo—añadió para sí mismo, pero realmente no se arrepentía.

Pepper le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, pero no se detuvo a esperarlo, así que el castaño tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Cuando lo hizo, ésta le tendió un folder.

—Esto es lo que trataremos: la concesión para energía limpia. Lo hablamos la semana pasada ¿recuerdas? Bueno, necesito que des uno de tus discursos que tanto hacen reír, son alemanes así que....

—Pepper—Tony la tomó del brazo para detenerla—, está bien. Lo que quieras, pero tengo que hablar contigo, cuanto antes.

Pepper se mordió el labio impaciente.

—¿Sobre qué, Tony? Hoy tengo mi agenda completamente ocupada y si no es algo importante me gustaría que...

—Sobre la boda. Tengo que hablarte sobre eso...

—Bueno, yo también tengo que hablar contigo respecto a eso. Necesitamos establecer una fecha, ya que tengo que hacer las reservaciones, invitaciones...

—Pepper, es que...

—¡Pero no ahora, Tony! Tenemos esta junta y es importante. Después hablamos. ¿Está bien?

Tony asintió, ella le acarició una mejilla en agradecimiento; y antes de que Tony pudiera siquiera preverlo recibió un beso en los labios, un beso que, si bien no fue largo o demandante, tampoco fue breve. Después de besarlo, Pepper siguió su camino, dejándolo un poco descolocado. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que le sería más difícil hablar con ella de lo que había pensado. Estaba a punto de seguirla, pero una corazonada le hizo girar el rostro hacia un costado, había sido como una premonición funesta. Y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

Steve estaba ahí, o lo había estado. Vio su inconfundible espalda y su cabello rubio sortear a las personas que iban y venían en la oficina. Inmediatamente, Tony pensó en lo obvio: Steve había visto ese beso y, por supuesto, que había malinterpretado todo. Él había ido a buscarlo, de eso no había duda.

—¡Maldición!—juró en voz alta y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo tras él, pero antes de ejecutarlo, sintió que tiraban de la manga de su saco.

—¡Tony, es tarde!—Pepper lo miró con desesperación y él no pudo hacer nada más que seguirla al interior de la sala de juntas.

***

—Estuviste muy distraído, Tony.

La junta había terminado, por fin. Tony ignoró el regaño de Pepper y miró su reloj, había estado ahí más de una hora, Steve ya debía de estar muy, muy lejos. Suspiró molesto, pero sobre todo, angustiado. No quería que el malentendido lo alejara de nuevo. Steve era bueno para formarse ideas en la cabeza, tanto o más que él.

Pepper soltó los papeles en su escritorio y tomó asiento en su silla pesadamente.

—Ah, todo salió bien—suspiró tranquila—. Ahora sí, Tony, ¿querías que habláramos de la boda?

Tony la miró por un instante, como si no la hubiera escuchado. Se sentó frente a ella y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa. La mitad de su pensamiento estaba con Steve, la otra, le gritaba para que se concentrara y terminara lo que había ido a hacer.

—¿De qué se trata?—insistió Pepper— Si es sobre la fecha, creo que sería bueno en verano. También me preguntaba si la haríamos aquí o en el extranjero, para evitar paparazis, ¿qué piensas?

—Yo... anoche... No quiero lastimarte, eso es lo primero que quiero que sepas. No ha sido nunca mi intención herirte...

La empresaria levantó la mano para callarlo. Le dirigió una mirada dura y penetrante.

—Me lo imaginaba—dijo—, que no contestaras el teléfono, que estuvieras "ocupado" y que además, durmieras "desnudo"... ¿Con quién te enredaste, Tony? Eso, si es que sabes su nombre.

Tony la miró de hito en hito. Ella era una mujer inteligente, sin duda alguna y lo conocía muy bien.

—Ok, me atrapaste, dormí con alguien anoche—se sinceró, y ella bufó justamente enojada—. Pero, en primer lugar, quiero que sepas que no me "enredé" con alguien, no hables como si esa persona fuera, no sé...

—¿Una zorra?

—¡Pepper! No, te permitiré que digas eso. Yo elegí. ¿De acuerdo? Hasta puedo decir que lo busque.

—Entonces, la zorra eres tú.

Tony se humedeció los labios. Entendía que ella estuviera molesta, y se adivinaba una potencial erupción volcánica.

—Déjame explicarte—intentó con tono conciliador.

—Te escucho.

—Estoy enamorado—Pepper frunció el ceño—, y no es de ti. Lo siento, pero es así.

—¿Y anoche dormiste con la persona de la que estás enamorado? ¿Es lo que me quieres decir?

—Sí, bueno... no es la primera noche que pasamos juntos.

—¿Entonces, porque me pediste matrimonio? ¡No entiendo nada, Tony!

—Estaba... confundido, triste. Creí que no era correspondido, a decir verdad, aún no estoy seguro de serlo. Además, estaba ebrio. Sólo quería quitarme de la cabeza la sensación de rechazo, quería aferrarme a algo, a alguien que pudiera salvarme, alejarme de ese amor. Pero... es imposible. Le amo, le amo mucho y no, no puedo casarme con nadie más. Lo siento, de verdad, lamento haber complicado tanto esto.

Se podía adivinar el dolor en las pupilas de Pepper, su silencio era revelador. Y Tony no sabía qué hacer, si añadir más, o dejarlo ahí y salir corriendo; arrodillarse y pedir disculpas; no lo sabía.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó al fin ella—Al menos quiero saber, si vale la pena.

Tony respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Me lo creas o no—dijo—, se trata de Steve.

Pepper abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no fue hasta el quinto intento que logró articular palabra.

—¿El capitán Rogers?

El ingeniero asintió, ante la perplejidad de quién, hasta hace unos minutos era su prometida.

—Pero es un hombre, ¿cómo es qué...?

—No lo sé. Yo también estoy sorprendido. Tal vez, tenía que ser así, tenía que ser él, por eso nunca pude ser estable en mis relaciones ni me enamoré tanto... ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Ella dudó un poco, de hecho no podía pensar adecuadamente, tenía mucho que asimilar. Se lo dijo pausadamente, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Era una confesión increíble, un duro golpe que no esperaba.

—Necesito tiempo—concluyó—, pero eres libre, Tony, no quiero que estés conmigo por una promesa vacía. La boda se cancela.

***

Aquella tarde, Tony lidió con dos cosas: su resfriado y la búsqueda infructuosa de Steve. Era como si el capitán se hubiera esfumado, no contestaba el teléfono, no estaba en su casa... Tony empezaba a creer o a querer creer que no había estado en la oficina y había sido, más bien, producto de su imaginación.

Sólo le quedaba un lugar al cual ir a buscarlo: SHIELD. Así que, muy a su pesar, se presentó en las oficinas centrales de la organización. Preguntó en recepción por Steve, pero el Capitán Rogers no tenía una oficina como tal, y no sabían si había tenido que asistir ese día. Eso último enfureció al ingeniero, quién no podía entender cómo es que no estaban enterados quién estaba y quién no dentro de sus instalaciones. Estaba a punto de pedir hablar con Fury, para quejarse y, también, burlarse de su pésima logística cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

Rhodey estaba saliendo del edificio junto con Bucky, lo que, sin duda, alegró a Tony y le hizo olvidar su enojo anterior.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó a su amigo, quién no era un miembro oficial de SHIELD.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo—replicó Rhodey—. En mi caso estoy haciendo papeleo, por la última misión, ¿verdad, Barnes?

Bucky asintió con un claro dejo de fastidio.

—¿Has visto a Steve?—a Tony no le importaba aquella misión, lo único que había querido de ella, era que Steve volviera sano y salvo; y eso ya era un hecho.

—Pues no—dijo Rhodey, pero la pregunta no era para él. La mirada de Tony estaba firmemente fija en el sargento a su lado.

Bucky carraspeó ligeramente incómodo, e intentó evadir esos ojos, antes de contestar.

—En el bar, al menos ahí estaba hace una media hora.

—¿Bar? ¿Qué bar? ¿Está bebiendo?

—Eso se hace en un bar, Stark.

—No, no, quiero decir, que a Steve no le hace efecto el alcohol.

—Pero eso no le impide beber—Bucky se encogió de hombros.

Ciertamente, Tony no tenía tiempo de discutir tonterías.

—¿Dónde está el bar ese?

Bucky le dio las indicaciones. Era el bar al cual los agentes solían ir, así que no estaba lejos. Tony no dijo nada más, ni siquiera se despidió, dio media vuelta y salió como un rayo del edificio.

Rhodey lo miró brevemente antes de dirigirse a Bucky.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Otra de sus estupideces—suspiró el soldado y evidenció su cansancio.

—Tal vez deberíamos decirles la verdad, ya que parecen incapaces de darse cuenta por sí mismos.

Bucky sólo volvió a suspirar.

***

Tony llegó al bar, consciente de que tenía fiebre. Le dolía la garganta, las orejas las tenía calientes, y tenía cierta somnolencia. Aun así, entró. Estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Steve y decirle que nada de lo que había visto, era lo que parecía.

Paneó el bar con la mirada en busca del rubio. Tuvo que hacerlo dos veces, porque no confiaba mucho en sus sentidos cuando estaba enfermo. Steve estaba sentado en la barra, nuevamente, era inconfundible su cabello y el ancho de su hombros. El problema era que no estaba solo. Platicaba con alguien, mientras bebía una cerveza. Ese alguien, a quién Tony no pudo identificar hasta que se acercó unos pasos, era Sharon.

La chica sonreía, incluso rio por un breve momento; Tony sintió que aparte del resfriado, le estaba dando dolor de estómago. Pero no importaba, no le importa un carajo. Le arrebataría a Steve en cuanto llegara a la barra, le tomaría de la mano y lo arrastraría fuera del bar. Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar, Sharon acarició la mejilla de Steve y sin más, le besó en los labios. Tony se frenó de inmediato. Una horrible sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, un estremecimiento, que no logró identificar, si era un escalofrió o un ataque nervioso.

Sabía que esa mujer y Steve habían tenido algo, lo sabía. Y no había dejado de tener celos desde el minuto uno. Tanto así, que cuando supo que habían roto, hizo fiesta. Una fiesta que sólo compartió con Bruce, aunque éste nunca entendió el motivo de ésta. Pensó, plantado en el medio de ese bar, que dónde hubo fuego, cenizas quedaban. Y que él y Steve nunca habían tenido nada, excepto una amistada limitada por sus grandes diferencias; y un par de encuentros sexuales, cuya naturaleza era indescifrable. Hasta esa mañana, había creído que existía una ligera esperanza para su amor no correspondido, pero sólo se había hecho ilusiones.

Giró sobre sus talones y estornudó al hacerlo. Ahora sí, se sabía muy enfermo. Pero se dijo, por dentro, su alma estaba mucho más enferma. Era una tontería, lo había sido desde el comienzo. Enamorarse de Steve, su héroe de la infancia, el amigo de su padre, su compañero de equipo, su amigo, un hombre, un soldado, un anciano anticuado... Todos los defectos y las imposibilidades encarnadas posibles, las tenía ese hombre.

Empujó la puerta del bar y el aire frío de la noche le hizo sentir, de nueva cuenta, la fiebre que inundaba su cuerpo. Odiaba estar enfermo, odiaba sentirse así, pero odiaba más, amar a Steve. Se detuvo a la orilla de la acera y miró hacia el arroyo, esperando tener suerte y atrapar un maldito taxi que lo llevara a su casa, de la cual no pensaba salir como en un millón de años.

Entonces, pasó lo inimaginable.

—¡Tony!

Escuchó la voz de Steve a sus espaldas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	12. Beso II

El despertador sonó con mayor estridencia de lo acostumbrado. Steve se giró en la cama para apagarlo de un certero manotazo. No había sido un despertar perfecto. Le dolía el brazo, las heridas en otros lados, y tenía la sensación de haber dormido profundamente, y eso lo ponía no de muy buen humor. Porque, uno, un soldado debe estar alerta todo el tiempo y dos, Tony se había ido sin que se diera cuenta.

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó el rostro con las manos, a ver si así, era capaz de despertar como era debido. Después, se levantó y buscó alguna prenda suya, encontró la más importante: su bóxer, y con sólo eso encima salió a la sala.

Su esperanza de ver a Tony ahí, se desvaneció al ver a su mejor amigo sentado en el borde de la isla mientras bebía un jugo de naranja y cambiaba de canal al televisor.

—¡Hey, buen día!—Bucky levantó las cejas pícaramente— ¿Buena noche?

A Steve se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Lo que se ve no se pregunta, amigo mío—dijo e hizo reír a su amigo.

—Tu novia fugitiva—se burló Bucky— dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer.

El capitán lo miró brevemente y asintió. Esas palabras habían subido su ánimo. Y terminó por desechar los pensamientos que habían querido instalarse en su mente como unos gusanos oportunistas. Tony se había tenido que ir temprano, no estaba huyendo de él, ni se había arrepentido. Bueno, eso último era una suposición suya. Una esperanza nada más.

—Tu venda es un desastre—dijo Bucky con la vista en la pantalla, era claro que había notado la herida enrojecida de su brazo cuando pasó a su lado, directo al refrigerador.

—La arreglaré más tarde—murmuró Steve.

***

Tony se había ido, había dejado dicho que tenía algo que hacer con urgencia. Pero eso no decía que volvería. Y Steve no se quedaría tan tranquilo esperando. De pronto, sentía que el tiempo estaba devorando el mundo detrás de él, y lo acechaba. Una especie de prisa le picaba la psique con insistencia, no lo dejaba en paz.

Tenía el día libre, varios días libres en lo que se recuperaba de sus heridas, y Bucky se había ofrecido, extrañamente, a encargarse del papeleo habitual después de una misión. Así que no tenía nada más que hacer que una sola cosa: establecer qué tipo de relación tenía con Tony, o si, más bien, podía aspirar a tener una relación con él.

Se le ocurrió que Tony había ido a las oficinas de su propia empresa, ¿dónde más, si no? Por lo general, el ingeniero tenía juntas y cosas que tratar ahí con urgencia, porque siempre olvidaba que tenía que hacerlas hasta el último momento. Para su gran fortuna, tenía a Pepper de su lado o hace mucho que aquel emporio tecnológico se habría ido al garete. Tony tenía suerte de tener a Pepper. Y pensar eso, entristeció un poco al capitán.

Sabía que no podía dejarse dominar por pensamientos derrotistas, ni debía compararse con los amores de Tony, era una tontería. Pero no podía evitarlo del todo.

Arribó a Industrias Stark oficinas centrales, cerca de la hora de la comida. Maquinó en su mente mil maneras para decirle a Tony que lo invitaba a comer. Eso, claro, si ya no estaba ocupado.

La recepcionista no discutió con él los motivos de su visita, lo conocía bastante como para saber a quién iba a ver, además, de que el señor Stark había llegado no hace mucho. Con paso tranquilo, pero inquieto por dentro, Steve, se dirigió a las oficinas ejecutivas, donde Tony debía estar.

Caminaba hacia ahí, cuando vio a Tony salir de un pasillo en dirección a la sala de juntas. No había notado que Pepper iba delante de él, ni le dio importancia, hasta que vio que Tony la detenía a la mitad del camino y le decía algo. Steve frunció el ceño, pero sus pensamientos eran imprecisos; no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, y por la posición en la que estaban no podía hacer el intento de leer sus labios. No tuvo que hacerlo de todas maneras, lo que fuera que se hubieran dicho, fue breve y fue sellado con un beso. Steve paró en seco y alguien se estrelló contra él. Pidió disculpas a la pobre secretaria que corría apurada con documentos en la mano, y después, sin pensarlo, dio media vuelta y salió del edificio.

Una vez más, los pensamientos negativos inundaron su mente. Pero no quería pensar. No importaba si Tony seguía con Pepper, si la había besado, si... no importaba. Hablaría con él. El problema era que, ahora, su plan se había desmoronado. No tenía palabras y ciertamente, no se sentía bien.

Sólo se le ocurrió un lugar al cual ir después de lo que vio, después de sentir como si le patearan en la boca del estómago y maldijera esos aparatosos sentimientos que habían llegado de la nada: un bar.

***

Primero, sin embargo, se dirigió a SHIELD. A pesar de ser Bucky quién se haría cargo de los reportes, él tenía que firmar documentos. Se encontró con su amigo ahí y discutieron brevemente algunos detalles de los reportes. Luego, llegó Fury para darles las gracias, muy a su manera, claro, pero al menos lo había hecho; y aprovechó para pedirles consejo sobre otra operación que tenían en planes. Todo ese tiempo, Steve estuvo distraído, estaba, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba; y eso no pasó desapercibido para Bucky.

—¿Qué tienes?—le preguntó cuándo por fin se libraron de Fury, y Steve había tirado de él hacia la calle que desembocaba en el bar.

—Nada.

—¡Vamos, Steve! ¡Puedes mentirle a todo el mundo, menos a mí!

Steve lo miró falsamente resentido, y no habló hasta que estuvieron sentados frente a la barra del bar. Le contó lo que había visto y sobre su propia lucha interna por mantener la esperanza, pero cada vez, confesó, le resultaba más una batalla perdida.

—Pero no has hablado con él—puntualizó Bucky y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, ni a él ni a Steve les hacía efecto el alcohol, pero el sabor les gustaba.

—Lo sé—Steve también bebió, y pensó que ojalá estuviera Thor ahí con ellos y llevara su elixir mágico, ese si le había hecho sentir efectos de embriaguez.

—Bueno, habla con él. O seguirás dando vueltas.

Steve asintió, estaba de acuerdo, pero, le dijo que no ahora, no en ese momento. Hablaría con Tony cuando estuviera más tranquilo. Bucky estuvo de acuerdo.

—Para mí—le dijo—, es un mal entendido.

No había motivo para pensar algo diferente, no para Bucky, que sabía cómo estaban las cosas entre esos dos, mejor que ellos mismos.

—Se besaron, Bucky, ¿cómo puede ser eso un malentendido?

—Tal vez, ella lo besó a él.

Steve le concedió eso, pero por más que quiso recordar los detalles del beso que vio, no podía decir quien besó a quien, o si fue cosa de ambos.

—Le llamaré más tarde—resolvió y sintió que Bucky le palmeaba el hombro como si le dijera "buen chico".

Su plática derivó a temas menos personales, y se detuvo cuando Sharon hizo acto de aparición en el bar. Y ya que quería hablar con Steve, Bucky se disculpó diciendo que tenía que terminar con sus benditos reportes, y le recordó a su amigo que tenía "algo" que hacer y que no debía dejarlo pasar.

***

Sharon se sentó en el banco que Bucky dejó libre y pidió un gin tonic. Steve le miró apoyando la mejilla en su mano, con cierto aburrimiento en la mirada, o tal vez, era resignación, fuera lo que fuera, la rubia lo notó.

—¿Te sucede algo, Steve?

Éste negó y se irguió en su asiento, al tiempo que tomaba su tarro de cerveza para darle un trago.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?—preguntó a cambio y decidió poner su mejor cara.

—¡Ah!—Sharon sonrió—Quería darte las gracias por la carta. Me ayudó mucho, aunque no lo creas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, ¡estoy dentro del programa!

—¡Hey, felicidades!—Steve le sonrió y le dio un breve abrazo como parte de su felicitación.

Sharon también sonrió, aunque más ampliamente. Estaba realmente contenta con su asignación y sólo había alguien con quién deseaba compartir su éxito.

—Steve—le llamó al tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—, mi oferta sigue en pie, ¿sabes?

El capitán frunció el ceño, no comprendía a que se refería, se lo hizo saber y ella lo miró como si no quisiera decirlo.

—Sobre venir conmigo—dijo bajito y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, para hacer un poco de tiempo—. Podrían ser como vacaciones para ti. Te las mereces ¿sabes?

Steve sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Sharon.

—Lo sé, pero siempre estoy esperando que cambies de opinión.

Él rio suavemente.

—Tienes a alguien aquí, ¿verdad? —Sharon lo miró atentamente.

Steve asintió con un suspiro.

—No va muy bien, eh.

—No va—contestó él—, al menos por ahora.

—Así que hay esperanza.

—Sí, claro, siempre la hay.

—¿Lo ves? Por eso es que espero por ti.

—No lo hagas, además, soy muy anciano para ti.

Sharon rio divertida por ese pequeño comentario. Y después, estiró la mano para alcanzar la mejilla de Steve.

—Déjame despedirme al menos.

Steve levantó la vista interrogante, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo más, ella lo besó. Fue un beso breve y cuando terminó, Sharon sonrió.

—Ya puedo irme—concluyó.

Steve no supo que decir, ni se preocupó por ello, porque sintió como si algo tirara de él, una especie de impulso que le pedía voltear a su costado. Al tiempo que volteaba, escuchó un estornudo, y vio, sin duda alguna, a Tony yéndose. ¿Qué hacía Tony ahí? Se preguntó, pero lo que lo llenó de pánico fue pensar que éste había visto ese beso. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir en pos de él, pero al hacerlo sintió la mano de Sharon contra su brazo.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó ligeramente asustada.

—Tengo que irme— no agregó más, le dijo al barman que añadiera los tragos a su cuenta y salió en busca de Tony.

No lo vio a simple vista entre las cabezas de los agentes y civiles que atestaban el bar a esa hora. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero sólo lo pudo ver cuando abrió la puerta del bar y salió a la calle. Él estaba de pie en el borde de la acera, temblaba ligeramente, tal vez, por el frío.

—¡Tony! —lo llamó.

Y éste volteó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	13. Unión

Lejos de estar contento porque Steve hubiera corrido tras él, Tony se sintió molesto. Molesto por la enfermedad y porque la situación comenzaba a rebasarlo. Estaba harto de sentirse perdido.

—¿Qué quieres?—le espetó y estornudó de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien, Tony?

—¿Qué te importa?

Steve le miró, estaba seguro de que Tony había visto ese beso, y por ello le contestaba de esa manera tan brusca. No lo culpaba, pero él también había visto algo así, él también podía estar molesto ¿o no? Con todo, no sabía cómo abordar el tema del beso, y más importante, Tony se escuchaba ronco y sus parpados medio-caídos, le recordaron a sí mismo cuando era un tipo escuálido y enfermizo. Salvó la distancia entre ellos y le tocó la frente.

—Tienes fiebre, Tony

—¡Suelta...!—Tony apartó su mano con la suya y dio un paso hacia atrás, resbaló en el borde de la acera y casi cae; casi, porque Steve lo sostuvo a tiempo y lo atrajo de vuelta a la banqueta.

El castaño se vio entre los brazos amados en un segundo, y por otro par de ellos no reaccionó. Hasta que recordó el beso de la rubia aquella y lo empujó lejos de sí.

—¡No me toques!

—Tony...

—Déjame.

—Tienes fiebre, te llevaré a casa.

—¡No! Puedo tomar un taxi por mí mismo, Rogers, no te metas. No soy un maldito niño, carajo—Tony frunció el ceño, tosió, y señaló la puerta del bar—. Regresa con tu novia.

Steve suspiró y dio un paso hacia él, paso que Tony retrocedió.

—No es mi novia, Tony.

—¡Ah, pues lo parece!¡Ese beso fue muy elocuente!

—¿Estás celoso?

—¡No! ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Ni que me importara con quien te acuestas, capipaleta. Ahora, déjame.

Tony le dio la espalda y echó a caminar calle arriba, sólo quería alejarse de él, y quería volver a casa, ya no quería sentirse tan irritado. Pero, evidentemente, Steve no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto y lo siguió.

—Yo creía que si te importaba.

—¿Por qué habría de?

—Porque me acuesto contigo.

—¡No me digas tonterías! ¡También con esa te haz de dar vuelo! ¡Maldita sea, no me mientas!

—No tengo por qué mentirte.

Tony se dio la vuelta y le miró furioso.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vuelve con tu novia!

—¡Ya te dije que no es mi novia!

—¿Y ese beso qué? ¿Me vas a decir que fue de amigos? ¡Te recuerdo que soy un maldito genio, y no me engañas!

—¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¿Me vas a decir que no besaste a Pepper hoy en la tarde? No tendré tu gran IQ, pero no se puede negar lo evidente.

Tony respiró profundo, le había cortado las palabras. Incluso, había olvidado su "incidente". Bufó, pero ya no estaba enojado, como segundos atrás.

—Eso no fue...

—¿No?—Ahora era Steve el molesto— Te enojas porque Sharon me besó, pero, caray, Tony, ¡besaste a Pepper!

—Yo no...

—¡Es más, vas a casarte con ella! ¡¿Con que derecho me reclamas?!

—¡No voy a casarme con ella!—gritó Tony y al hacerlo se provocó un ataque de tos.

Steve suspiró y se acercó a él para palmearle la espalda, e intentar tranquilizarlo. Cuando la tos amainó, Tony repitió con voz ronca lo que había dicho.

—Cancelamos la boda—dijo y levantó la vista—¿Sharon te besó?

—¿Cancelaste la boda?

—Contéstame. ¿Fue ella, y no tú?

—Fue ella. Contéstame tú también.

—Sí, la cancelé.

—¿Por qué?

Tony lo miró, aún estaban muy cerca uno de otro, es más, Steve le sujetaba de un brazo y apoyaba una mano en su espalda. Ya no estaba enojado. Tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de ser honesto, era en ese momento, o nunca. Si no resultaba, siempre podía culpar a la gripe.

—¿No puedes adivinarlo? Maldita sea, Steve.

Éste sonrió, pero no dijo nada, iba a dejar que Tony hablara; lo cual estaba bien para éste, puesto que estaba en su límite. Tony quería saberlo, saber si era correspondido o no, quería ser sincero y decir las palabras que nunca se había atrevido a decir, porque nunca antes sintió algo así.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. ¿De acuerdo? Bien, ya lo dije. Ahora suéltame, necesito ir a casa, tengo fiebre—dijo rápidamente—. Ah, y para tú información, también, fue ella quién me besó. Te vi después de que lo hizo y...

—¿Viniste a explicármelo?—Steve sonrió y antes de que Tony escapara, lo abrazó contra su pecho—, también te vi hace un momento y por ello vine tras de ti. No quiero que pienses justo lo que pensaste.

Tony estornudó en el hombro de Steve, pero a éste no pareció importarle.

—Te llevaré a casa—le anunció

***

Tony se vio a sí mismo, arropado en su cama con un paño fresco en la frente. Le pareció que se había quedado dormido en el viaje del bar aquel hasta su casa. O tal vez, nunca había salido de ahí y todo había sido parte de una alucinación causada por la fiebre. Ese último razonamiento se vino abajo cuando vio a Steve entrar a su habitación con un plato humeante en una mesita para cama.

—Despertaste, que bien. Te traje algo de sopa.

—No quiero.

Steve no respondió, dejo la sopa en la mesa de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Vete, cap, tengo sueño y es mejor que te vayas. No te sientas obligado a cuidar de mí sólo por lo que te dije.

—No me siento obligado. Además, aún no te respondo adecuadamente.

—No necesitas hacerlo, es evidente que...

—Tony, dejemos de suponer cosas, ¿está bien?

Tony se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama, se quitó el paño de la frente y asintió.

—Sólo para que te quede claro, capsicle, lo que dije no lo dije por la fiebre. Es verdad. Y también es verdad que cancelé la boda, puedes preguntarle a Pepper, si quieres.

—Bueno, yo te reitero que no tengo ninguna relación con Sharon. Es más, ella va a irse a Inglaterra en un par de días, sólo me agradeció la carta de recomendación que escribí para ella.

—Vaya forma de agradecerte.

Steve sonrió.

—También me sorprendió. Pero el hecho es que yo también estoy enamorado de ti, y no estoy buscando ninguna relación con nadie más.

—¿Quisieras una relación conmigo?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no es la manera en la que tu llevas las cosas. Esa noche... pensé que sería sólo esa noche. E intenté tomarlo todo, era mi única oportunidad para ello. Así que...

—¿Pensaste que eras como el resto de las personas con las que he dormido? ¿Qué sólo era curiosidad de mi parte?

Steve se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que no se le ocurría ningún otro motivo por la que Tony hubiera querido pasar la noche con él. Cualquier otra razón, le había parecido inverosímil.

—¿Qué pensaste tú? ¿Por qué tampoco me dijiste nada?

—Que estabas liberando tu siglo de virginidad.

El capitán rió y Tony sonrió contagiado.

—¿Te cuento un secreto, Tony?

—Claro

—No soy virgen desde los catorce.

Tony abrió la boca sorprendido— ¡Nos has engañado todo este tiempo!

—Esa es una idea que ustedes se formaron—se defendió.

—¿Te digo un secreto, también, capsicle?—Steve asintió— Yo también pensé que esa noche, sería la única. Es más, pensé que sería suficiente y podría librarme de todos los sentimientos que tenía por ti, creía que sólo era tensión sexual. Pero al despertar, me di cuenta que no era así, y que dormir contigo, sólo magnificaba todo.

Steve estiró su mano y tomó la de Tony.

—¿Tú quieres tener una relación conmigo? Porque nada me haría...

—Sí, no tienes que decir cursilerías, capsicle—Tony enrojeció y fingió que volvía a ponerse el paño en la frente—. Creo que tengo más fiebre.

El capitán rio, le enternecía esa actitud evasiva, por más que lo hiciera sufrir en otras ocasiones. Tal vez, tenía dentro de sí un componente masoquista; pero no le importaba, se sentía feliz. Así que sin decir nada más, salvó la distancia entre ellos y le besó. Como era de esperarse la boca del castaño estaba caliente y tomado por sorpresa, apenas si pudo responder a la caricia. Cuando se separó, le mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo que importa ahora, es que te recuperes. ¿Te tomaras la sopa?

—No quiero, prefiero una dona.

—Tony, la sopa te hará bien.

—Pero no tengo hambre. Oye, ¿y si mejor hacemos el amor, así como anoche?

—Estás enfermo, no es buena idea.

—Te dejo todo el trabajo a ti.

—Tony...

—Está bien, pero quiero un "vale por una noche" para cuando me recupere.

Steve rio y lo besó de nuevo. Lo obligó a comer algo de sopa, le dio un antipirético y refrescó el paño de su frente. Tony estaba contento de ser mimado de esa manera por el capitán, le gustaba y ya estaba maquinando maneras para lograr se consentido. Ese día, tal vez, no logró tener sexo, tampoco lo deseaba demasiado, pero durmió con Steve, tranquilamente, entre sus brazos. Esa era la mejor manera de combatir un resfriado.

—Cuando despierte—murmuró aferrándose a la camisa de Steve—, ¿estarás aquí, verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y te quedarás en la noche ?

—Todas las noches.

—Es un trato, Capitán.

—Es un trato, Mr. Stark.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	14. Epílogo: Morír

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADV. 18+
> 
> Creo que ya esto dice que hay contenido adulto, pero por si las dudas. 
> 
> XD

Un grito, que permeó hasta la sala común de los avengers, se escuchó y electrificó a los pocos vengadores que merodeaban por la torre. El grito fue raro, no parecía de dolor, y había sido sofocado abruptamente. Se preguntaron, que demonios había sido eso, e incluso le preguntaron a JARVIS por su procedencia. La IA simplemente les informó que todo estaba en orden.

Y lo estaba. Casi...

Tony había callado mordiéndose la muñeca. Su grito no había sido más que a causa del placer que le fulminaba los sesos. Nunca pasó por su mente que aquello pudiera gustarle de tal manera. Tuvo que ahogar un nuevo grito cuando una nueva palmada le golpeó el trasero. El sonido que hizo fue claro, estridente, y quedó resonando en sus oídos un par de milisegundos más. Y el ardor, el escozor en sus nalgas desnudas, permaneció por más tiempo haciendo eco en su piel, sólo un poco, hasta que un nuevo golpe hizo retumbar todo su cuerpo. Seguido de esa nalgada, un par de dedos se deslizaron impunemente entre sus adoloridas nalgas y presionando el borde de su entrada, se abrieron paso a su interior.

Tony dejó de morder su muñeca.

—S...Ste... ve... espe... ah...

—No es Steve.

Tony cerró los ojos fuertemente. Estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Steve, boca abajo y completamente desnudo; a diferencia del rubio, quien sólo se había quitado el pantalón para evitar que éste se ensuciara; porque ahí, muy cerca de su muslo, el miembro de Tony rozaba palpitante y goteando sin remedio.

—Es capitán, recuérdalo.

Tony sollozó, boqueando, buscando un alivio para el desesperante placer que se construía vergonzosamente en su interior.

***

Tony le quitó la gorra, su gorra oficial con el águila norteamericana en el centro y la víscera lustrosa; y se la puso descuidadamente sobre la cabeza. Steve no sabía si sonreír o exigir que le regresara la prenda.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior, al tiempo que lo miraba fija, sugestiva y seductoramente.

—Tony, por favor, llegaremos tarde—Steve estiró la mano esperando que su, ahora, novio le entregara la gorra.

El castaño estaba a la mitad de su cambio de ropa. Estaba en calzoncillos, camisa y calcetines; el pantalón, el saco, la corbata y los zapatos seguían esperando colgados pulcramente a un lado de la cama. Sabía que iban tarde, lo sabía, pero ¡caray! Nunca esperó que Steve saliera del vestidor con su uniforme de gala. Se veía más que guapo, impresionante. Tony había gastado varios segundos observando las condecoraciones que pendían de su pecho, y las insignias doradas que daban información sobre su rango, mientras Steve aplacaba su cabello y revisaba que todo estuviera en orden frente al espejo. Y sí que lo estaba, pensó Tony. El corte del pantalón, aunque clásico, le hacía justicia a su cuerpo, lo mismo el saco. Se veía más alto, elegante, con perfecto porte militar. Nunca creyó que Steve pudiera ser más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Sus pensamientos se vieron coartados cuando, el capitán, se encasquetó la gorra y le preguntó si estaba listo. Era evidente que no lo estaba, es más, había estado perdiendo el tiempo babeando, casi literalmente, mientras lo veía. Steve le miró con apuro. Se les hacía tarde. Tenían una reunión, con tintes de fiesta, con otros militares. En realidad, era Steve quien tenía la reunión, Tony lo acompañaría como su pareja. No había secretos ahí, Steve había dicho que los otros irían con sus esposas y/o novias; en resumen, con sus parejas sentimentales, pues bien, Tony era la pareja sentimental del capitán. Ni que decir que eso tenía emocionado a Tony, se sentía valorado, no había vergüenza de ningún tipo; pero no podía evitar estar nervioso.

Steve le pidió que se diera prisa, pero en lugar de obedecer, Tony trepó a la silla, y fue así como le había arrebatado la gorra.

—Tony

—Capitán—el castaño sonrió, se quitó la gorra y jugueteó con ella entre sus manos.

Steve le lanzó una mirada severa. Casi podía escuchar el avance del reloj en su mente. Si Tony no le regresaba la gorra y terminaba de vestirse, llegarían terriblemente tarde.

—Vamos, Tony, llega...

—Capitán, tengo una pregunta oficial que hacerle.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Recuerda que me debe algo?

—No te debo nada. Basta, Tony. Por el amor de Dios, termina de vestirte.

Tony sonrió y como un gato trepó a la cama, alcanzó la mesita de noche del otro lado y sacó un papel medio arrugado que, después, de pie sobre la cama, puso frente a los ojos de Steve.

—¿Usted lo firmó o no, capitán?

Steve resopló y le miró con cara de "no juegues, Tony, no es el momento".

—¿Sí o no, capitán?—insistió Tony.

—Sí—contestó a regañadientes.

—Bien, pues quiero cobrarlo.

—Más tarde.

—Ahora.

—Stark

Tony sintió escalofríos nada más escuchar su nombre dicho con aquel tono de advertencia. Steve no lo sabía, o si lo sabía, pretendía ignorarlo, que su voz se volvía más grave cuando estaba molesto, mucho más grave y sexy.

—Capitán, asumo las consecuencias—dijo y volvió a tender el papel hacia Steve para que lo tomara—. Definitivamente, quiero cobrarlo ahora.

***

Tony se vació por primera vez, sólo con los dedos de Steve. Se estremeció tanto que se sintió rebasado. Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así. Por lo general, se tomaba su tiempo en llegar, e intentaba siempre hacerlo junto con su pareja. Pero había sido inevitable; es más, ni siquiera se le había permitido tocarse. Pero ahí estaba, corriéndose de manera casi imposible.

Steve retiró sus dedos, y lo sujetó de manera tal que después le dejó caer en la cama. Tony seguía temblando, con el corazón en la garganta. Se había sentido tan condenadamente bien...

—Capitán...—murmuró.

—¿Más?

Tony asintió y abrió los ojos sólo para ver como Steve se quitaba la ropa interior. Sus pupilas, de por si dilatadas, lo hicieron un poco más, al verle erecto. Se le hizo agua la boca. Y gateó sobre la cama, como hipnotizado.

—No quiero manchas—dijo Steve.

Tony asintió. Poco después, sujetó la erección del otro. Sintió su peso entre las manos, su tacto duro y caliente, y su aroma almizclado le mareó, le restaba puntos a su coeficiente intelectual de manera absurda. Le acarició primero, con la vista en esas gotas blanquecinas que tentaban a su lengua, y a las cuáles cedió poco después. Dejó que el sabor se asentara en sus papilas gustativas, así como en su memoria, antes de tomar más que eso, antes de cubrir con sus labios todo el glande y acariciarlo con su lengua. Steve lo instó a tomar más al entreverar sus dedos en el cabello castaño y atraerlo hacia él. Tony, entonces, le sintió tocar su garganta, sintió una arcada, pero no se retiró. Eso, también, lo estaba disfrutando como un loco. Tan era así, que su erección resurgía como un ave fénix.

Entonces, sintió que Steve adelantaba su cadera, y luego, se retiraba; le arrebataba de los labios su preciado dulce, pero no por mucho. Tony tuvo que sujetarse a las piernas de Steve, mientras éste se deslizaba una y otra vez dentro de su boca. Vaya placer tan extraño, se dijo Tony muy en el fondo de su mente inundada por endorfinas. Quería una cosa, una sola; y ésta llegó, le bañó la lengua y la garganta con el sabor que había estado esperando. No manchas, recordó, así que no claudicó hasta que no quedó ni un solo rastro blanquecino de evidencia.

Entonces, levantó la vista. La mirada de Steve era de un azul profundo e inquietante. Tony se incorporó, se sujetó del saco del otro, con cuidado para no dejarle ni una sola arruga; y suplicó con la mirada y los labios hinchados por un beso. El capitán, fue generoso y le concedió su deseo, sin importarle conocer un poco de su propio sabor en esos labios.

***

Steve había sujetado el trozo de papel entre sus manos y había leído claramente lo que decía: "Vale por una noche"

—Capitán, ¿sabe? Mi novio no está en casa—Tony se relamió el labio superior lentamente, con la misma mirada persuasiva de sólo unos minutos antes.

Steve comprendió el juego que estaba jugando aquel.

—¿Asumirás las consecuencias de esto, Stark?

—Dios, sí.

—Lo quiero por escrito.

Tony le quitó el papel, corrió por un bolígrafo. Y escribió: Yo, Tony Stark, asumo las consecuencias de hacer que el Capitán América llegue tarde a su reunión. Tales consecuencias se cobraran...

—¿Cómo me la cobrará, capitán?

Volteó a ver Steve con la pluma en el aire y el papel sobre el colchón.

—Escribe—ordenó—: "a voluntad del capitán"

Tony levantó una ceja, así que ni siquiera sabría cómo sería torturado después. Quería protestar, pero solo se había echado la soga al cuello, además, la mirada de Steve no le dejaba mucho margen para el escape. Terminó de escribir la frase y luego, la firmó.

—¿No quiere mi sangre también?—bromeó

—Ya lo veremos—dijo Steve al tiempo que le quitaba la hoja y examinaba lo que estaba escrito en ella.

Cuando, al parecer, estuvo conforme, la guardo en su mesa de noche.

***

Tony habría preferido ser penetrado en la posición el misionero, así habría podido ver el rostro de Steve; pero entonces, sin lugar a dudas, habría manchado aquel perfecto saco condecorado. Y no, ni siquiera él se lo habría perdonado. De igual manera, de rodillas y la cara contra el colchón, también era delicioso; y podía ahogar sus gemidos con más éxito en las sabanas.

El capitán lo tenía a su merced, sumiso y enloquecido. Tony veía estrellas cada vez que era embestido, cada vez que ese hierro caliente lo masacraba lujuriosamente. El sonido húmedo que se deslizaba hasta él, junto con el del choque de sus pieles, lo llevaban más y más al borde. A veces, la violencia de las embestidas lo hacía pensar que se partiría en dos. Pero, curiosamente, el dolor sólo hacía todo un poco más estimulante.

Jadeante, intentó llevar una mano entre sus piernas y aliviar un poco la tensión en sus testículos, para correrse una vez más y llorar de placer después. Eso quería, pero Steve no se lo permitió. Le sujetó de la muñeca, ambas muñecas, y le inmovilizó ambos brazos en la espalda. Nada de eso. Si iba a correrse lo haría como antes. Sin ayuda, sólo con la estimulación que recibía dentro de sí. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el capitán encontrara el punto exacto. Ese punto disparador en su próstata, que una vez sacudido, lo derribaba.

Se corrió, se estremeció al punto de apretar todos sus músculos. No espero, tampoco, demasiado para escuchar el gruñido de placer de su pareja, y sentir un hilo tibio y húmedo deslizarse por su muslo interno.

Después, cuando aún estaba recibiendo los últimos coletazos de su orgasmo, sintió la respiración de Steve en su nuca, la humedad de su lengua, una mordida justo ahí, seguida de otra en su hombro y una más en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Es hora de irnos—escuchó la voz de Steve—. Vístete, Tony.

El castaño jadeó, sintiéndose excitado una vez más. Pero supo que, incluso, por cuidar de su propia integridad física, era hora de obedecer. Así que asintió.

***

Steve volvió a mirarse en el espejo revisando que, efectivamente, no hubiera manchas en su uniforme de gala. Tony lo miró de reojo, al tiempo que terminaba de anudarse la corbata. Aún sentía las mejillas ardiendo, el calor no se había ido del todo de su cuerpo, y sentía que si lo veía alguien más, se daría cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar entre él y su pareja.

Se puso el saco, y recogió del suelo la gorra de Steve; se acercó a él y le contempló por el reflejo del espejo.

—No veo ni una arruga—dijo.

Steve asintió y giró el rostro hacia Tony, no le dijo nada, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le besó dulcemente en la sien. Tony sonrió; ahí estaba Steve, el de siempre.

—Vamos—dijo y le tendió la gorra.

Steve asintió y se ajustó la gorra. Tony lo observó quieto, una vez más, embelesado.

—Espero poder caminar—bromeó—, si alguien me pregunta, diré que te cobraste muy caro que te haya hecho llegar tarde.

Steve sonrió y volteó a verlo.

—¿De qué hablas, Tony?—le dijo ensanchando su sonrisa peligrosamente—. Yo aún no he utilizado mi vale.

Sin decir más se dirigió a la puerta. Tony lo miró rojo como un tomate, definitivamente no quería que ese encuentro con el capitán, se convirtiera en una especie de one night stand. Pero no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a eso de nuevo.

—¡Tony, date prisa!

—Ya voy, capsicle.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Bueno, pensó mientras iba al encuentro de su pareja, había peores maneras de morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, se acabó.  
> Se pusieron un poquito kinkys.   
> A mi Tony se me hace que le aplicaran el kamasutra enterito XD
> 
> ¡Gracias por su apoyo, sus votos y comentarios!
> 
> Les espero en mi próxima historia
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Wola! Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Una par de cosas:
> 
> * Fic basado en el Doujinshi "Hakuchuumu" (Daydream) by hiromi.
> 
> * One night stand (Informal): Una relación sexual que dura sólamente una noche.
> 
> ¿Por qué Jarvis está aquí y Vision también? Básicamente porque extraño a Jarvis; no me acostumbro a FRIDAY. XP
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
